Mas alla del mar
by Saint Lu
Summary: UA.En el mundo antiguo de piratas,habian ciertas decisiones que podian pesar para esos cinco hombres.¿Serian capaces de romper las reglas,traicionar y unirse contra sus ideales por amor? Capi 8 y Final: Tiempos de batallas y en el horizonte.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Si gustan oir de musica mientras leen yo recomiendo escuchar el soundtrack de Hans Zimmer llamado Marry Me con el cual hice y hare todo este fic.  
><strong>_

_**Capitulo 1: Traicion.**_

_**Por: Saint Lu**_

Un par de pasos resonaban vertiginosos entre los pasillos de aquel viejo palacio de China. Y justo en un amplio salón, donde finos murales de flores adornaban la blanca pared y un delicado aroma a incienso envolvía el lugar, una delgada silueta tejía en una exquisita toga una bella flor de jazmín.

— ¡Shunrei, Shunrei! —vociferó con un brillo especial en sus ojos aquel hombre de excelsa manto negro mientras la bella dama de largas y finas vestimentas ceñidas en su cintura con aquel dulce prendedor sobre su cabello al aire; llegaba hasta sus brazos al verle—¡No lo vas a creer, por fin nuestro sueño se hizo realidad!

—Dohko me dio su confianza y por fin me convertiré en capitán de la toda la armada marina de China, ¿no lo ves? podre defender al imperio que por años velo nuestro maestro y cuidar de nuestra tierra.

La oriental lo abrazo con firmeza pues aquellos sueños que ambos habían planificado se estaban volviendo una realidad. Sin embargo, en esos instantes a pesar de la felicidad que debía embargar a ambos jóvenes, la única cosa que le paso a la joven princesa fue imaginarse lo inevitable.

—Muy bien Shiryu, me alegro por ti—contestó ella sin mucho afán.

— ¿Qué te pasa Shunrei?, creí que estarías muy feliz, es por lo que hemos luchado tantos años, lo que siempre desee desde niño; poder protegerte a ti , a Dohko y a todo el pueblo de China de los ataques del exterior—replicaba emocionado el lozano dragón.

El oriental la sostuvo de las manos y alzo hasta su cara para besarlas, mientras ella intentaba no mirarle:

—Si ,estoy muy feliz por ti y porque es nuestro sueño, pero también...—la chica se giro hacia el horizonte esperando calmar aquella desesperación ,sin embargo no pudo y se abalanzo con ansiedad sobre los brazos del joven, provocando que incesantes lágrimas cayeran de su rostro y aquel nudo en la garganta le hiciera discutir—Se que te iras, Shiryu, otra vez te iras y esta vez no se si regresaras, tu sabes el peligro que es enfrentarse en las afueras de China, las historias de grandes marinos que jamás vuelven. Shiryu, me moriré de dolor si no te vuelvo a ver. ¡Llévame contigo, por favor!

La joven princesa flaqueaba de dolor, siendo sostenida únicamente por los fuertes brazos del joven quien la tomó con fuerza entre sus brazos y la atrajo hasta su rostro intentando calmar a la joven dama envuelta en dolor. Al principio fue un beso burdo, pero a cada segundo aquella caricia se volvía una mezcla de pasión, de ansiedad, de desesperación, hasta que poco a poco se desvanecía en una sutil y dulce. Después de unos segundos de calma, por fin el joven se dedico a observar los cristalinos ojos azules de su amada:

—Lo siento tanto Shunrei, tu sabes que una de las cosas que mas anhelo es estar aquí, a tu lado, pero no puedo vivir pensando en que quizá mañana les suceda algo si no actuó. Por ti y por los demás debo ir. Y aunque desee llevarte conmigo, no me perdonaría que te sucediera algo, además eres el único apoyo que tiene el maestro y la que velara por el pueblo mientras yo no este.

La joven comenzó a sentir que su avivado corazón se rompía en pedazos en cada palabra del chino,dejando que cada gota de sus ojos quemara la razon.

—Sin embargo, no pienses en que no volveré. Lo que tu y yo tenemos es tan fuerte que en cada batalla solo pensare en ti y ten por seguro que jamás olvidare esta promesa que te hago. Volveré Shunrei, para estar contigo y cuando todo esto termine, te lo prometo y mírame a los ojos para que veas que es sincero; estaremos juntos y formaremos una familia aquí en el imperio.

Le hombre sostuvo entre sus manos la bella cara de la joven y con sus pulgares desvaneció aquellas finas gotitas que habían caído.

—Shiryu confió en ti, solo cuídate y vuelve pronto—la china posó sus manos sobre las del joven y sin romper la distancia, ella preguntó— ¿Cuándo te iras?

—Esta misma tarde al oscurecer, tengo que hacer frente a los ataques de nuestros navíos lo más pronto posible, parece que me necesitan en el Mediterráneo.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, aquel momento era el último y lo sabían, la complicidad en las miradas era penosa y los escalofríos ante la partida eran una sensación que se volvía cada vez más recurrente.

—Shiryu, antes de que te vayas, quiero que me dejes un recuerdo que afiancé nuestro compromiso.

La joven se aparto unos centímetros y con cierta timidez, desató el nudo de sus telas y las dejo caer, dejando expuesta su perfecta fisonomía ante el dragón. Su piel blanca contrastante con sus largos y pardos cabellos dejó fascinado al hombre, pues ella al dejar que un rayo de luz le envolviera, hacia que un aura especial le escoltara.

El joven sonrió con admiración y lentamente la cargó entre sus brazos para depositarla en un camastro de pajilla. Y tras un beso afianzado, el joven comenzó a despojarse de su manto para solo dejarse amar por su doncella.

Y cuando el sol comenzó a descender y las caricias deseosas habían parado convirtiéndose en un anhelado sueño de ambos amantes, el joven se apartó lentamente de la cama y comenzó a vestirse para por fin ir a la batalla mientras su amada se perdía en sueño. El joven le acarició los cabellos una última vez y tomó entre sus manos el fino prendedor en forma de mariposa que había caído de la princesa, escondiéndolo entre sus ropas. Después se deslizo con sigilo sobre la habitación y salió de aquella fortaleza rumbo al mar donde ya le aguardaban sus marinos.

Shunrei entre sus sueños, cambio de posición buscando con sus manos al hombre en la cama pero al no sentirle, con ansiedad se levanto de la cama, cubriéndose únicamente con una fina tela y corriendo con premura al mar.

El joven capitán subió su caja de armadura del dragón hasta el navío y le hablo al único hombre que le despedía en la arena:

—Okko, te encomiendo a mi maestro y a Shunrei a tu cuidado hasta que vuelva. Eres mi hermano y como tal, se que puedo confiar en ti.

—No te preocupes, me encargare de que nada les suceda—contestaba un moreno con cierta empatía.

Shunrei recorrió cada centímetro de la suave arena hasta que su aliento se lo permitía. Y cuando aun vio el barco "Dragón" anclado en la orilla, una fuerza sobrehumana le hizo llegar hasta él con todas sus fuerzas, sin importar que su respiración no se lo permitiera más.

Shiryu estaba punto de subir el barco, cuando escucho su nombre en una voz desesperada.

— ¡Shiryu!

El joven al regresar su mirada hacia la tierra y ver a su amada angustiada, corrió hasta ella y en un acto de arrebato, la alzo entre sus brazos, aferrándose al delicado cuerpo en un último abrazo.

—Shiryu, solo quiero que no olvides que te amo y que te estaré esperando cada día—comento ella, extasiada.

—Yo también te amo, y solo quiero que mires al horizonte cada mañana, porque algún día veras este barco llegar hasta ti. Recuerda mi promesa.

Los jóvenes se fundieron en un extinto y ansioso beso, aquel como si se les fuese la vida, tal como si el tiempo no existiera y el aliento fuera solo un recuerdo .Y tras ello, el joven se fue desprendiendo lentamente del delicioso calor de la oriental, soltando lentamente sus manos, para abordar el navío—Nunca pierdas de vista el horizonte, hasta entonces.

La joven contuvo su llanto, apretando fuertemente la sábana que la envolvía, hasta que reparó como kilometro a kilometro la embarcación comenzaba a desaparecer rumbo al anaranjado horizonte. Okko solidario, le paso una mano por el hombro y ambos observaron como el joven Shiryu, navegaba en un viaje, uno quizá... sin retorno.

Estaba harto, ya no podía más. El joven príncipe de cabellos verdes se encerró en aquella sombría habitación, escuchando como desde afuera su consejero Tatsumi, le ordenaba desesperado que abriera .El joven melancólico camino despacio hacia el piano que estaba en medio de aquella habitación que solo era iluminado por un travieso lucero de luz y que estaba posicionado justo enfrente de una pintura cubierta.

El joven se aproximo con nostalgia hacia la pintura y posó sus dedos sobre la tela que cubría tal pintura. Hastío, arrancó la tela de la pintura y dirigió su mirada vacía hacia el retrato hecho en óleo. Aquella pintura no era otra mas que le retrato de su hermana Saory, el mismo, y su otro hermano a quién todos llamaban _"traidor y asesino",_ posando en un antiguo columpio blanco en el jardín de ese bellísimo castillo.

— _¿Por qué te fuiste, porque nos abandonaste?_

Sus ojos se empañaron de traicioneras lágrimas y con ese sentimiento el joven retrocedió hacia el piano y como era rutina, volvía descargar esa mezcla de ira y desconsuelo con el piano que le acompañaba; haciendo resonar la misma nostálgica y angustiante melodía que tocaba cuando estaba desesperado.

Su consejero Tatsumi aun permanecía en las afueras de aquella habitación esperando a que el joven abriera, más los pasos del pasillo anunciaron la presencia de una bella dama.

— ¿Tatsumi, qué sucede?—cuestionó una delicada figura de cortesana, engalanada en un imponente vestido azulado y con traviesas florecillas aferradas a su sedoso cabello.

—Otra vez el joven príncipe se ha encerrado en aquel cuarto oscuro, tocando el piano—añadió fastidiado el consejero real.

— ¿Acaso le mencionaste algo, lo hiciste enfurecer?—pregunto Saory intrigada tanto colocaba su oído cerca de la puerta percibiendo la música de su hermano.

—Solo le dije lo que toda la nación dice. Que él tiene que ser el nuevo rey de la provincia de Atenas en ausencia de su sucesor "el traidor", y que el jamás volverá. Si no lo hace, su joven primo Julián lo hará por su señoría.

—No debiste decírselo, sabes lo que le afecta el tema. Además el no se siente preparado para ser rey, menos si siente que usurpa el lugar de nuestro hermano Ikki.

—Si mi señora pero llevamos meses sin rey, los piratas atacan a su merced, la comarca se vuelve un caos, los reinados están pereciendo y hay subordinados que están desacatando las ordenes del reinado ¿acaso quiere que el legado de sus padres acabe destruido por una mala decisión de su hermano Shun?

La chica mantenía su mirada baja, escuchando como cada nota era cada vez mas intensa.

—Es difícil, hablare con él y veré la forma de que acepte. Pero por ahora solo dale un poco de tiempo, esta muy angustiado.

—El problema mi señora es que ya no hay tiempo, ya hemos cedido demasiado, asi que deben decidir ya. ¿O su hermano Shun toma posesión del reinado o usted acepta la voluntad de casarse con el joven Julián?

La joven se respingo al ir la segunda opción que le planteaba el calvo y tras desviar su mirada, observó como la silueta del consejero se desvanecía en el pasillo. Consecutivamente la música paró y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Al instante la dama entro con cierta duda y observo la silueta de su hermano sentada en el piano, con la mirada perdida en el cuadro y con un sudor sobre su frente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano?—pregunto con incertidumbre la mujer mientras se aproximaba al gallardo hombre.

—Lamento preocuparte hermana, es solo que...—hizo un pausa el hombre— Vamos no tengo que explicártelo si tu ya sabes que es lo que aflige mi corazón—añadió el joven mirando con devoción aquel cuadro.

La joven se sentó a lado de su hermano temerosa, junto al piano y le pasó los brazos por su espalda:

—Hermano, ya te he dicho que el no regresara en mucho tiempo, así que debes enorgullecerle y proclamarte rey.

El joven coloco su peso su peso sobre sus rodillas y bajo su cabeza, dejando que sus mechones rebeldes le cubrieran la cara:

— ¡No, no quiero! él vendrá y será rey, y yo estaré a su lado como su fiel príncipe. Solo piensa en lo traicionado que se sentirá al volver y que yo me encuentre en su lugar, no jamás lo permitiré.

—Shun, no sabemos cuando volverá y tú sabes todo lo que esta pasando nuestro pueblo, nadie tiene autoridad suficiente para detener los atropellos en su contra. Y si yo me caso con Julián para tomar posición, tú y yo sabemos que el se apoderara de todo, así que el legado de nuestros padres debe quedar entre nosotros. —La chica se levantó de la silla y comenzó a avanzar rumbo a la puerta_,_murmurando con sutileza_— Piénsalo_.

La dama de cabellos lilas, tras salir del aquél cuarto, se escabullo fugazmente hacia su habitación y se aproximo hacia una mesa de su tocador. Sacó del mueble una carta y busco una capa entre su armario para partir al puerto. Sigilosamente burló la seguridad real de su castillo y se deslizo disfrazada en su capa hacia el puerto,pasando entre la gente comun sin ser percibida.

Pasaron algunos instantes entre la gente de su pueblo,ella veia en sus ojos los atropellos que algunos guardias cometian entre los pobladores aterrandose y sintiendose culpable por no poder cambiar la situación.Y asi intentanto cubrir su verguenza corrio hasta la orilla del mar.

Al llegar justo entre las rocas escondidas del mar, la joven se sentó sobre una de ellas, esperando a una presencia. Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre y nerviosismo a ser descubierta, una divertida figura llego hasta ella tapando sus ojos por su espalda.

La joven posó sus manos sobre las que le cubrían la vista y al frotarlas, se levanto animada a enfrentar a la figura.

— ¡Seiya!—la chica se abalanzó sobre otro de extraño aspecto. Usaba un par de botas, pantalones negros, una blanca camisa desgatada y un sombrero de peculiar forma. — Me emocionó tu carta, desde que la recibí solo deseaba verte.

—Lamento no haber venido antes, pero nadie mejor que tu sabes como están cazando piratas los hombres de Julián. Y realmente me ha costado burlar a la guardia de aquí —el pirata tomó firme a la dama mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su cabellos—Saory ¿ya has pensado lo que te dije de fugarnos? podremos ser felices en el mar y tu no tendrás porque estar con Julián.

La chica cambio su semblante al instante y con cierta nostalgia, le hablo al castaño:

—Seiya, sabes que ya lo hubiera hecho, pero no puedo dejar a Shun solo con todo esto. Todo mundo esta ejerciendo presión para que él se corone y el no puede con ello.

— ¿Aun espera a Ikki, cierto?—cuestionó el hombre mientras ella asentía—Saory, yo lo entiendo, pero si te quedas tu primo Julián no tardara en tomarte como esposa. Y los rumores dicen que ya ansia proclamarse rey. Si no nos vamos, nunca podremos estar juntos. Yo se que no es mucho lo que te propongo, ser la esposa de un pirata no es el sueño de una mujer como tu, pero te amo como no tienes idea y nunca lo lograremos si no es de esta manera. —el hombre enfrento la mirada azulada dela mujer, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos— Piénsalo Saory, vámonos en el _"Pegaso"_

Entonces una peculiar figura que caminaba despejada entre la arena, notó aquel par de amantes sosteniendo una platica con dotes románticos,haciendo que su ambición comenzara a correrle el cuerpo.

—_Esto tiene que saberlo mi señor Julián_—murmuro un descuidado lacayo conocido entre la servidumbre real como el "artesano Jabu", quien siempre mantenía informado al príncipe de todo lo sucedido en la fortaleza de Atenas a cambio de unas cuantas monedas.

En el verdaceo jardín del aquel castillo de Grecia, una cordial figura con magistral vestidura leía un libro bajó la sombra de un árbol. Fue entonces que una delicada silueta, con humilde aspecto y un canasto en su mano, le llamo discretamente la atención.

— ¡Duque Hyoga!—exclamaba una pequeña y humilde doncella rubia aproximándose hacia el joven gallardo.

—Eris,ya te he dicho que me digas simplemente Hyoga—contestaba el hombre de bella sonrisa mientras cerraba el libro.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero jamás podre acostumbrarme, yo soy una fiel sirviente y usted un duque amigo de la rey. No somos iguales ni jamás podremos serlo—respondió apenada la mujer mientras se hincaba para quedar a la altura del rubio.

—Solo porque tu lo vez así, para mi tu eres una encantadora jovencita que me ha robado el corazón y que no ha accedido a ser mi señora—añadió pícaramente el rubio mientras acariciaba una de las manos de la sirviente. De inmediato la chica arrebato su mano y se alejo un poco.

—Mi señor, no diga esas cosas. Además yo vine a preguntarle por el príncipe Shun. La gente rumora que se ha vuelto loco y deprimido por la traición de su hermano y yo que les conozco a toda la familia real se que no es así, pero ¿cómo esta él?

—Justo ahora iba a verle después de la tarde, parece que los demás reinados lo están presionando para que acceda a ser rey y es preocupante ya que nuestro país esta en un estado vulnerable tanto para la piratería como para la guerra. Yo intentó hablar con él pero esta muy desconsolado.

—Mi señor puedo preguntarle—objetó con timidez la doncella—¿Qué es lo que se sabe de la partida del señor Ikki?, yo creo que el no es un traidor.

—Y yo también Eris, ven siéntate—ordenó divertido el rubio mientras golpeaba el suelo haciendo que la dama accediera y miró hacia el vasto jardín— Como amigo de la corona, he buscado noticias sobre Ikki y lo único que se es que el joven futuro rey esta buscando algún rastro de su amada Esmeralda. Según cuentan que los que no estaban contentos con que Ikki fuera el nuevo rey de Athenas, y por ello decidieron herirle con lo que más amaba, la joven princesa Esmeralda.

El rubio comenzó a recordar las imágenes de felicidad de aquellos tiempos:

—Ella y él estaba próximos a celebrar sus nupcias, hasta que dos noches antes de su anuncio como futuro rey, Ikki fue hasta la habitación de Esmeralda y solo encontró rastros de sangre y ropa de la joven en la cama y en medio de ello una carta.

—Al leerla se volvió loco y decidió salir a buscarla por su cuenta, olvidándose si seria un futuro soberano y también de su familia, llevándose consigo un navío del reinado. También hay otros absurdos que dicen que Ikki se volvió loco de celos y amor por Esmeralda y la mato, huyendo al mar con su cuerpo avergonzado y robándose un navio, traicionando así a su nación y siendo asesino.

Eris se quedo atónita ante las hipótesis del duque—Pero sabes mi pequeña doncella, yo me fio por lo primero, Ikki jamás traicionaría su familia y tampoco mataría al ser que mas amaba. El no era así.

—Si yo se que era un buen hombre, solo que estaba desesperado por buscar a su princesa—replico con una gran sonrisa la bella rubia y le sonrió al cisne. Y sin darse cuenta, entre la emoción del relato, sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

—Y yo también lo estaría. Así que, ¿porqué no de una vez aceptas ser mi duquesa y dejar de ser la sirviente de la realeza?—indago divertido el rubio ante la joven dama que nerviosa trato de zafarse del agarre. Y cuando por fin lo logro, Eris se levantó de inmediato y corrió nerviosa hacia el castillo, no sin antes dejar claro:

—Otra vez usted diciendo esas cosas, lo mejor será que me vaya a mis deberes. Hasta pronto mi señor.

Hyoga al ver que la chica lo había abandonado, sonrió ligeramente y observo hacia el cielo, suspirando:

— _¡Ay, amigo Ikki! ¿Dónde estarás?_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Ah! Yo que tengo barañas en mi cabeza que no me dejan en paz y debido a que ya no tomare mi curso de francés porque no coincidía con mis clases(fuc..), ahora tendré mas tiempo libre para escribir aunque sean solo seis meses(y no no he abandonado mis otros fics). **_

_**Así que ojala les guste este relato que se me ocurrió mientras leía un artículo de piratería para mi otro fic y como tengo un fic de piratas de puros goldies, tambien quise hacer uno de bronceados pero en un universo alterno (Y no, no! Prima, no me he fumado nada, es desvarío en estado normal y si,si soy fan de piratas del Caribe ,se ve? nehhh)**_

_**Mil gracias por su confianza bellos lectores, ojala guste este fic que se tornara misterioso e interesante,romantico y divertido. Besos!**_

_**Notas:**_

_**1: Me veré muy original y les pondré los nombres de las armaduras a los barcos de cada caballero.**_

_**2: Las jerarquías de la nobleza están así: emperador, rey, duque, conde, vizconde ,etc...**_

_**3:Y si algo se me paso o no entienden ,con gusto aclarare sus dudas si me las envían!**_


	2. Chapter 2 Fugitivos

_**Nota: Los personajes de Masami Kurumada no me pertenecen, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a todas mis lindas lectoras que me han esperado.**_

_**Capítulo 2: Fugitivos**_

Sus ojos azulados contrastantes con el mismo mar, no dejaban de mirar detrás de la ventana hacia el mismo horizonte esperando ver la embarcación que había partido tan solo unos días atrás.

Entonces la voz de una doncella que le servía a esos ojos, le distrajo:

-Mi señora, disculpe mi atrevimiento pero le ha llegado una carta, parece ser del capitán Shiryu.

De inmediato, Shunrei avanzo hacia la dama y tomó con sorpresa el pergamino, sintiendo erizar su piel al ver la letra de su amado.

_Querida Shunrei:_

_Te escribo esta carta desde Mumbai, India, con la esperanza que llegue hasta tus manos. Nuestra embarcación ha tenido algunos inconvenientes, pero no es nada por lo que debas preocuparte. Sabes, en este tiempo he estado pensando mucho en ti y el maestro, cada día me cuesta más recordarlos pues mi voluntad flaquea, pero pienso en nuestro pueblo, nuestros sueños y todo lo que hemos construido lo suficiente para no claudicar, ahora menos que nunca. Nuestra siguiente ruta es hacia Turquía, acercándonos ya al Mediterráneo y por fin tener el encuentro decisivo. Estoy ansioso, se habla de diversos navíos sanguinarios, los mismos que han atacado nuestros puertos; es por ello que sé que lo entregare todo en cada estocada, sin embargo, no quisiera que no llegara hasta tus ojos aquel regalo que la tarde antes de partir, tenía que entregarte._

_Desde que éramos niños Shunrei, tú siempre estuviste a cada paso que daba a mi lado, observando a detalle como tenía que pasar por los exhaustivos entrenamientos para ser General y aunque el mundo se estuviera cayendo a pedazos, una sonrisa tuya era lo suficientemente alentador para continuar. Y así, cada día, te fuiste volviendo más indispensable para mí. Hoy solo sé que no existe mujer que pueda llenar tu lugar ni mucho menos borrar tu recuerdo, y aunque no esté físicamente, necesito entregarte algo._

_Al tiempo que lees esta carta, quiero que te dirijas a nuestro rincón en el palacio, ahí encontraras una caja, es necesario que la abras para que encuentres ese regalo. Un regalo, es todo lo que puedo darte. Shunrei, aunque este lejos, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo…_

_Shiryu._

Shunrei corrió hacia el gran jardín detrás de las murallas de aquel palacio chino, encontrando una pequeña cabaña en medio del verde manto. Aquel lugar no era otro que el escondite de sus aventuras de niños, el refugio perfecto para sus llantos, pero sobretodo, el guardián de incontables besos silenciosos entre princesa y general ante un prematuro romance. En medio del vacío de la abandonada y vieja cabaña, una caja de finos detalles de oro permanecía atenta, esperando ser tomada por las manos de la china. La joven, aun con la carta entre sus manos, se aproximó lentamente a descubrir aquel presente. Se sentó emocionada en el suelo y acariciando la caja en recuerdo de su amado, la abrió lentamente. En su interior, una fina flor pelonía de tintes rosados y violetas le recibía gustosa, acompañadas con un sinfín de hojas multicolor, maravillando a la joven. Entonces lo recordó todo.

Uno de esos días en que sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas al ser tan solo una niña, Shiryu la encontró en aquella misma cabaña, regalándole la misma flor para calmar su ansiedad. Entonces ambos hicieron una promesa, si algún día le volvía a entregar la misma flor seria únicamente para comprometerla. Atónita, la joven dejo caer por sus bellos ojos, agua salada mientras aferraba el pergamino a su pecho.

-Shunrei, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto un moreno entrando con curiosidad a la misma cabaña mientras ella se limpiaba su lágrimas.

-Okko…yo…-contesto con temor la dama mientras escondía su carta entre su vestido y abandonaba su flor, levantándose para no ser descubierta.

-Tranquila, no tienes que contestarme si no quieres, solo que me dio curiosidad verte entrar a este lugar desolado-añadió el chino mientras se aproximaba con familiaridad a la joven tomándole la mano con suavidad.

-¿Has tenido noticias de Shiryu?-pregunto para calmar el ruborizar de sus mejillas.

-No Okko, no he sabido nada…-murmuro Shunrei, inquieta.

-Shunrei –pregunto dudoso el general, sosteniendo con más dulzura la mano de la joven, quien incómoda, la removió de su aprehensión.- ¿Has pensado que harás si el no vuelve?

La china apretó el ceño y con irritación, contestó:-Él volverá Okko, no sé cómo puedes decir eso.

-Solo es una posibilidad-comento fastidiado el hombre.

-Shiryu volverá, estoy segura y tú deberías de pensar lo mismo. Volverá tenlo por seguro.

Inesperadamente, la joven china se agachó a recoger la caja y salió de la cabaña con aquel presente entre sus manos, dejando solo al reservado hombre.

_-Shunrei, el plan está en marcha, Shiryu no volverá jamás, eso tenlo por seguro. Lamentaré verte sufrir pero sé que es la manera de tenerte entre mis brazos y ser el nuevo capitán de los navíos de China._

Al regresar de su encuentro con Seiya, la joven Saory se percató de un par de carruajes particularmente extraños que permanecían afuera de los palacios. En la entrada, nerviosamente Tatsumi esperaba su llegada.

La joven absorta de curiosidad, rápidamente se aproximó hacia el consejero, quien al verla, suspiro aliviado.

-¡Mi señora, mi señora ¿dónde se encontraba?-preguntaba el calvo con aire siniestro.

-¿Qué sucede Tatsumi?-cuestionó la joven preocupada ante la cara del mayordomo.

-¡El joven Julián está en el interior del castillo furioso! Ha llegado repentinamente, preguntando insistentemente por usted y esta totalmente fuera de razón, yo considero que lo vaya a ver urgente y calme sus ansias.

-Enseguida ire, Tatsumi –contestó la joven de cabellos lilas caminando al paso del mayordomo hacia el interior de la fortaleza.-Tatsumi, ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano Shun?

-No mi señora pero mandare a buscarle, es tarde-finalizo el consejero.

Saory avanzo entre los pasillos de su residencia hasta llegar al salón principal, envuelta en nervios. Al llegar, la sombría presencia de Julián permanecía posada sobre el piano de su hermano, con una copa de vino a su lado, que al escuchar la puerta, bebió de un sorbo.

-¡¿Dónde carajos estabas?-pregunto entre dientes el de cabellos azulados.

-Julián esa son formas de dirigirte…-fue interrumpida la de cabellos lilas, mientras inesperadamente Julián se aproximaba a ella con molestia. Fuera de sí, Julián le sujeto del brazo fuertemente y la atrajo hasta si, robándole el silencio:

-¡Cállate, descarada!, ¿eso es lo que quieres, ser la mujerzuela de un ser inmundo como un pirata?

La joven al enfrentarle tenía su mirada temerosa, pero al mencionarle ese detalle, de inmediato su semblante cambio.

-Yo…-hizo una pausa infernal, ella -Yo, si quiero ser la mujer de un pirata, eso es mejor que ser tuya.

-¡Cállate!-grito exasperado Julián, estampando su palma en la fina mejilla de la joven.

-Más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea que serás mía junto con todo tu legado, ya que tu hermano no es lo suficientemente hombre para asumir el reinado, él solo tiene sus estúpidos ideales de ser músico y que decir de tu otro hermano traidor. Al menos tú has algo bueno para honrar a tu familia.

Riendo efusivamente y ante la frustrada figura de Saory, el joven tiró al suelo a la dama y de inmediato, dirigió sus pasos hacia la salida, deteniéndose un instante antes de partir.

-Aun no conoces de lo que soy capaz de hacer Saory para conseguir lo que quiero y no desearas conocerlo.

La joven derrotada, apretó con furia su vestido y dejo escapar su ira por medio de lágrimas irradiantes al verse en su soledad y cobardía.

Al borde de las aguas del mar y con los pies descubiertos, dejándose envolver por la relajante sensación del rozar sus pies contra la arena, el príncipe Shun dejaba que la brisa le revolviera los cabellos mientras sus pensamientos oscilaban al vaivén de las aguas.

-Que honor conocerlo en persona, príncipe Shun-de la nada, una voz a sus espaldas le habló.

Un hombre de aspecto descuidado, pantalones oscuros, pecho semidesnudo y sombrero gracioso le miraba intrigado.

-¿Quién eres tú?-se giró sin intimidarse, el de cabellos verdes.

-Soy Seiya, el capitán del Pegaso. Quizá usted ha oído hablar de mi-contesto el hombre de pie.

-Lo siento, no he sabido nada de usted.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?si yo soy el más importante pirata del Mediterráneo-contesto Seiya con arrebatadas formas que robaban sonrisas involuntarias a Shun.-En fin, no importa, usted a pesar de ser mi enemigo ,me agrada.

-No le entiendo…-ladeo su cabeza, el príncipe.

-Usted y su armada toda la vida han estado persiguiéndonos, sin saber qué motivos nos llevan a ello.-el pirata desenvainó su espada y le apunto-¿Sabe lo que pasaría si en este momento lo mato? Me volvería el pirata más respetado del Mediterráneo.

-¿Y porqué no lo hace? Me haría un favor-comento con melancolía el de cabellos verdes, devolviendo su mirada de nuevo al mar.

-Porque haría sufrir mucho a una persona y jamás me atrevería a hacerle daño-respondió con tristeza el pirata perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte, Ingenuos, como si el mar fuera darles respuestas.

Justo en aquel instante de reflexión, los pasos presurosos de los guardias buscando entre las rocas al príncipe se hicieron resonar.

-Me gustaría quedarme, pero creo que no es buena opción. Fue un placer príncipe-finalizo el hombre de aspecto simpático y comenzó a correr entre la arena.

Shun inexplicablemente comenzó a sentir la misma desesperación por huir al igual que el pirata y presuroso, se levantó de la arena siguiendo al hombre.

-¿A dónde te diriges?-pregunto Shun moviéndose a los pasos del pirata, quien extrañado se detuvo a discutir.

-Hacia donde las aguas quieran, pero ¿por qué me sigue?

-Quiero ir con usted, necesito buscar a mi hermano-objetó con determinación en la mirada, Shun.

-No sabe lo que dice-sonrió burlón el pirata mirando la cara de seriedad del muchacho.

-Es enserio, se lo pido por lo que más quiera-suplico el de cabellos verdes. Seiya se fijó en aquellos ojos profundos llegando a mover su interior con la sinceridad y humildad con el que Shun le imploraba. Y sin más, accedió.

-Está bien, aunque antes de partir tendremos que ir a un lugar en especial, sígame-finalizo el hombre de mar jalando del brazo al príncipe para esconderse tras las rocas mientras veían las figuras sobrias de los guardias pasar por la arena. Y cuando vieron partir a los guardias, de inmediato, Shun pregunto:

-¿A donde vamos a ir?

-Tenemos que disfrazarle para que nadie le reconozca, pero no se preocupes, confíe en mí y haremos maravillas-atinó a decir el hombre regalándole una sonrisa sincera.

Hyoga caminaba entre la silenciosa calma del castillo, pretendiendo saber porque había tanto mutismo en el lugar que se tornaba temeroso. Así fue como decidió ir a buscar a su amigo Shun al salón de piano, lugar donde seguro estaría el joven para olvidarse de todo. Sin embargo cuando llegó, con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y acurrucada en un rincón, Hyoga encontró a Saory.

-Saory, princesa ¿Qué ha sucedido?-pregunto de inmediato el cisne acercándose a auxiliar a la joven.

-Julián-murmuro intranquila la de cabellos lilas.

-¿Te ha golpeado?-cuestiono enfadado el rubio-¡Infeliz!

En aquel momento, un murmullo ensombrecido distrajo a los jóvenes.

-Mi señora, duque, ¡una tragedia, una tragedia!-entro presuroso al salón, Tatsumi-¡El príncipe Shun, no está por ningún lado, se le vio hablando con un pirata la última vez y tenemos lo peor!

_-¿Seiya?-_pensó la joven pasmada mirando extrañada a Hyoga, quien le ayudaba a levantarse.

-Vamos Saory, en cuanto pueda, veré a Julián, ahora busquemos a Shun-comento el rubio con ansiedad mientras ambos salían en busca de Shun.

Mientras tanto, en un pueblo envuelto de misterio y tierras desiertas, un mendigo caminaba entre puestos de comerciantes con un óleo entre sus ropas.

-¿Disculpe ha visto a esta mujer?-preguntaba insistente un hombre de aspecto enmarañado a los comerciantes de Turquía mientras con un pequeño lienzo en sus manos, mostraba un retrato de una bella mujer rubia.

Al ver la negativa de los demás y cansado de tanto andar, se detuvo en el suelo arenoso y busco un lugar seguro para sentarse, alejado del murmullo.

-Esmeralda ¿Dónde estás?-pregunto al viento Ikki.

En otra parte del mundo, Julián recién había llegado de su visita a Saory, siendo recibido por Sorrento, un fiel sirviente.

-Mi señor ¿cómo ha sido su viaje con la señorita Saory?-pregunto amable Sorrento, sirviendo una copa de vino de inmediato al ver el semblante enfadado de su majestad.

-Saory me rompe los nervios-acepto Julián la copa entre sus manos, bebiendo de un solo trago-Pasando a otro tema, ¿Cómo esta ella, nuestra chica?-cuestiono el joven, observando hacia el jardín, donde una bella mujer rubia permanecía sentada acariciando las flores a detalle.

-Tranquila, pero no deja de hacer preguntas, parece que recuerda el nombre de…-hizo una pausa Sorrento-Ikki.

El de mirada azulada se respingo de momento y contestó-Entonces actuemos de inmediato.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y que aparece Ikki y que se fuga Shun!Que familia, en fin, lindas lectoras una disculpa desde el fondo de mi corazón, yo no quería alejarme tanto tiempo pero entre las musas que abandonan y el poco tiempo que me queda para escribir, la vida no me dio para más.**_

_**Pero de antemano agradezco sus palabras y paciencia para mí, desde el fondo de mi corazón que me alientan en mis peores momentos, mil gracias y espero que antes de mi cumpleaños pueda actualizar, saludos.**_


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentros inesperados

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 3: Encuentros inesperados**_

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde que envió aquella carta hasta su amada. No había recibido respuesta, pero sabía que no era necesaria; en el fondo ambos jóvenes compartían el mismo sentimiento. Navegaba en aguas próximas al Mediterráneo, en compañía de sus hombres que fielmente esperaban a que algún bastimento oscuro se aproximara hasta ellos para enfrentarle con honor, sin embargo y a pesar de estar en aguas peligrosas, no parecía haber alguna embarcación más en el infinito mar.

Con incertidumbre y estresado ante la falta de provisiones, Shiryu salió de su camarote a divisar si alguna tierra cercana coincidía con sus cálculos y lo cierto es que así ocurrió. En lo más oculto del horizonte, pequeñas montañas arenosas esperaban infringes su mirada. El dragón dio orden de aproximarse y de inmediato sus hombres le obedecieron. Al arribar a tierra y con misterio en la piel, ordeno:

-Caballeros, busquen un lugar para abastecernos de agua y alimentos. Háganlo, tan pronto sea posible.

Tras el transcurso de unas horas y al decidir mandar a una comisión en busca del abastecimiento, Shiryu comenzó a notar la caída del Sol; sus hombres habían marchado desde horas atrás y no existía noticia alguna. _¿Y si habían sido presa de algún ataque? ,_ se preguntó. Ansioso, comenzó una búsqueda nueva pero ahora, acompañado de sus hombres restantes; internándose en la desierta montaña.

-Vamos muchachos, debemos buscar a los demás, ya han tardado lo suficiente-objetó el capitán.

Shiryu siguió las huellas plasmadas en la arena con misterio hacia las montañas rocosas y cuarteadas. De pronto, cinco hombres de su tripulación, comenzaron a desollar a sus propios compañeros, fieles al dragón, uno a uno hasta dejarlo prácticamente solo. El chino, al ir en el frente, se detuvo de la nada al no escuchar los calmados pasos de sus hombres. Giró a su espalda y al verse solo acompañado de cinco de sus hombres, la situación cambio. Esos cinco sacaron sus afiladas navajas manchadas de sangre fresca y le apuntaron con fervor.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto en vano el oriental.

-Lo sentimos capitán Dragón, tenemos ordenes de acabar con usted-sonrió con malicia uno de ellos, tanto los otros cuatro le rodeaban para no dejarle salida, en medio de las rocosas.

-¿De qué hablan, de quién?-ansioso cuestionaba el chino, retrocediendo al paso de sus hombres.

-Ya basta de palabras, ¡ahora!-ordeno el que parecía ser el líder de ellos y los cinco, se abalanzaron sobre el joven dragón, quien pretendió defenderse, pero sus sentidos no estaban del todo coordinados y apenas repelió un par de navajazos, un golpe en la nuca, le tiro al suelo. No supo cuántos golpes cayeron sobre su fisonomía, pero si fueron los suficientes para sentir como su piel se abría y la sangre comenzaba a desbordar por su piel, arrastrándose por la áspera superficie ardiente.

Shiryu intento levantarse, pero golpe tras golpe, no lo resistió. El joven dejo caer su cuerpo en el suelo y su pensamiento nublado solo le devolvió la única fuerza en el pensamiento: Shunrei.

_¿Qué sería de su amada si el moría, quien la protegería? _se preguntó, y con el aliento jadeante, comenzó a nombrarla, haciendo de esto,la burla perfecta de los atacantes_._

-Pobre capitán, aun piensa en ella…-se burló uno de ellos ante el penoso más, maliciosamente habló:

-Para que vea que somos piadosos capitan, solo le diremos que _él_ cuidara bien de Shunrei y que quizá usted confió en la persona equivocada.

Las risas estruendosas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡Que estupideces! acabemos con el-ordeno uno impulsivo y con rabia, se arrojó hacia el dragón para por fin terminar con su vida. Era el final.

De pronto, un par de detonaciones sorprendió a los cinco traidores, atravesando sus corazones en un solo disparo. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo los intrigantes al costado del herido dragón, que con poca fuerza, escucho pasos allegándose con rapidez. Una figura sombría y descuidada se le acercó para ayudarle. Un hombre moreno ,de cabello revoltoso y ojos azulados le pretendía tocar.

-Tranquilo, no pienso atacarte-comento Ikki mientras se acercaba lentamente al chino. Y cuando por fin le toco el traje, le ayudo a levantarse.

-Por su vestimenta, es oriental-afirmo lánguidamente el fénix, analizando el estado convaleciente del capitán.

-Gracias… -añadió Shiryu arrugando el ceño al sentir el ardor en su cuerpo al ponerse de pie-por ayudarme.

-Jamás creí que su propia gente pudiera traicionarle-comento indiferente el hombre de cabellos azulados.

-No lo entiendo, ¿qué ganaban con matarme? , yo solo soy un simple servidor de mi país-respondió sofocado el chino.

-Pues al menos sabe que no puedes confiar en cualquiera, quizá su enemigo esté más cerca de lo que piensa.

El silencio fue única respuesta para el moreno.

-Y ya que me salvaste la vida, quisiera pagarte-dijo el de ojos oscuros, sentándose en una piedra para descansar su peso. El hombre de ropa fina maltratada, saco de sus bolsillos un trozo de óleo.

-Cuando llegaste aquí, porque te seguí-aclaro el moreno- aun eras capitán de un navío y yo necesito transporte, así que… ¿me ayudarías a encontrarla?-Ikki deposito el papel en manos del chino- Su nombre es… Esmeralda.

Shiryu observo con fascinación aquel brillo particular que ese hombre despedía en sus ojos al mirar el retrato. Entonces una curiosidad se despertó en él_, ¿acaso esa mujer rubia era su amada? _Quizá si estuviera en la misma situación del hombre, de idéntica manera desesperada buscaría a que sin dudarlo, acertó:

-De acuerdo, te prometo que la encontraremos-Shiryu tomó del hombro solidariamente al fénix-Esa es mi deuda.

En otra parte, Seiya se detenía tras las rocas que viraban hacia el mar junto con el joven príncipe. Sacó su afilada espada y apunto hacia Shun, quien confundido, retrocedió un par de pasos atrás.

-Tranquilo-se mofó el pirata ante la reacción.

Se dirigió al muchacho y con precisión, hizo dos trazos sobre la fina ropa del muchacho para romperla.

-¿Para qué hace eso?-indagó el de cabellos verdes, extrañado.

-Nadie debe reconocerte-comento el castaño mientras se quitaba su sombrero y su cinta que prendaba de su pelo-pero en lo que te buscamos _"algo decente_" para vestirte ,ponte esto.

Confundido, Shun acepto aquella cintilla y sombrero peculiar y se los colocó en su cabeza.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos-termino el pirata encaminado sus pasos para encontrar su navío, cuando inesperadamente, el joven príncipe se detuvo, haciendo que el pirata retrocediera.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono el castaño ante la pensativa figura del de cabellos verdes.

-Estaba tan emocionado por ir a buscar a mi hermano que no repare en una persona-comentó el más joven con aflicción.

-No te preocupes por ella, estará bien-afirmo con una sonrisa el hombre estrafalario.

-¿Cómo sabe que…?

-Porque como pirata que soy ,conozco a las familias de mis enemigos-interrumpió el castaño disimulando el enrojecer que el tema le producía-Pero si tanto te preocupa-hizo una pausa el Pegaso-¿confías en alguien en tu farsante mundo de damas y caballeros?

-Si, en mi amigo Hyoga- agregó el de cabellos verdes mientras el pirata, sacaba una carta de su pecho.

-Entonces enviémosle estas instrucciones a él-comento el pirata, colocando una carta en sus dedos-También tiene algunas para ella. Andrómeda consintió, dejando la carta sobre una roca.

Seiya continuo su camino acompañado de Shun entre la suave arena mojada, hasta que unos metros adelante, en el horizonte, "El Pegaso" esperando a que su capitán regresara.

-Ahí está, "El pegaso"-señalo con orgullo el pirata.

Seiya metió poco a poco su cuerpo al mar y comenzó a nadar en dirección a su embarcación, seguido del otro joven.

El príncipe y el pirata subieron al navío, siendo recibidos por un par de hombres que alegres celebraban el regreso del castaño. El pirata tomó del cuello al primero que le recibió y le susurro en el oído que se entregará el escrito que estaba en la playa a Hyoga, empujándolo al mar para que lo hiciera y cuando termino, se dirigió enseguida a su camarote sin poner mucho esmero ante las atenciones de sus hombres, siempre seguido del introvertido de ojos esmeraldas.

Ambos se encerraron en el pequeño camarote opaco en lo alto dela cubierta, que en su interior permanecía decorado con diversos tesoros sin valor y numerosas botellas vacías de ron por todos lados, incluso haciendo difícil el caminar.

Tras encontrar un lugar entre el alboroto para sentarse ,el pirata se agacho entre las miles de botellas en el suelo a escombrar entre el vidrio.

-Disculparas el desastre, pero normalmente no esta así-bufó el pirata.

-Se ve que gustas del buen vino-bromeó honesto Shun.

-Solo de algunos-sonrió el pirata, buscando entre las botellas esparcidas en el suelo, alguna con licor. Y cuando por fin encontró dos, destapó una y se la entregó al otro.

-Gracias, no bebo.

-Es una lástima, nos has vivido entonces.

De pronto, la puerta del camarote se abrió con estruendor,enfureciendo al Pegaso.

-¿Por qué me interrumpen, cuántas veces te debo de decir que eso no se hace?¿qué tal si estaba con una hermosa chica?-bufo molesto el castaño al ver la diminuta silueta que corría a prisa-Maldición, ya nadie respeta mi autoridad.

-Pero usted dijo que…-un pequeño niño de cabello rojizo ,con una sonrisa pícara y que disfrutaba de interrumpir a su capitán,llegaba al camarote con inocencia. Aquél niño era la mano derecha del capitán Seiya, y aunque era de aspecto raro, siempre se las gastaba haciendo bromas a los demás marinos ,siendo protegido por el Pegaso.

-¡Kiki!ya no digas más-hizo un gesto melodramático Seiya, dirigiéndose al niño-me decepcionas, pero dime,¿ qué sucedió tan grave para que entraras así?¿acaso ya terminaste de hacerle calzón chino a todos los marinos?

-¡Capitán, capitán, eso no fue lo que me trajo aquí si no que…! –exhalo el lemuriano con cansancio-¡Un barco se aproxima hacia nosotros y está apuntando cañones!

La palidez del capitán dejo en claro lo que sentía y de momento ordeno:- ¡Que esperan esos inútiles, ataquen!

En aquel momento, Seiya pretendía salir a combatir, sin embargo al verse observado, se detuvo e inflando el pecho, habló arrogante:

-Pirncipipito o principipiante o como se diga, ¿está preparado para emociones fuertes?-Shun negó,observando a un emocionado Seiya al borde de la salida del camarote-¿No? Pues entonces corre, porque estas en ellas.

Seiya tomó su espada y se dirigio sin más hacia la cubierta ,donde un gran alboroto y murmullo comenzaba a formarse en la tripulación. Cada persona de la marinería tomo un lugar y de inmediato, esperaron la cercanía del barco enemigo.

Sin embargo, el ataque se dio de donde menos lo esperaban. Un par de lianas dieron el descenso a varios hombres armados ,atacando al Pegaso.

Shun, observaba desde el camarote algunas espadas cruzadas, sin embargo ,las dudas corrieron por su mente del cómo reaccionar, pues jamás estuvo en una situación similar. Las ventanas del camarote se comenzaron a romper una a una ,mientras el muchacho sujetaba una espada olvidada al borde de una mesa con cierto temor. De pronto, dos hombres barbaros penetraron al camarote y le acecharon.

-¡No sobrevivirás maldito niño!-rio uno de ellos con ,el tiempo se detuvo un momento en sus recuerdos. Recordó la primera vez que su hermano Ikki le había enseñado a empuñar una espada, en medio de un gran salón de juegos:

-Vamos Shun ,no tengas miedo o tu enemigo no tendrá piedad, ¡vamos atácame!-decía un pequeño Ikki desafiante ante la frágil figura de su hermano.

-No hermano, tú sabes que no me gusta pelear. Además esto es una pérdida de tiempo, mejor podríamos tocar clavecín o piano-objetó el mas pequeño.

-Hermano –se allegó el mayor-yo sé que eso es importante para ti, pero también debes entender que la música no lo es todo y que quizá, algún día, tu solo debas enfrentarte al mundo, dejar salir esa valentía dentro de ti y pelear por tu honor. Así que te pido, aprendas a enfrentarte con tus medios al mundo, por ti, por mí, por nuestra familia.-termino Ikki, cerrando el puño de su hermano sobre el suyo para apresar la espada, mientras su mirada se clavaba en ella.

Entonces el muchacho volvió de su pasado y con un ardor enérgico que corría por sus venas, aseguro la espada y apunto hacia el par de hombres que le amenazaban tanto su mirada demostraba un valor particular.

-¡Tienes razón Ikki, mírame!

-¡Ahora!-grito uno de los hombres ,abalanzándose hacia Shun,quien de inmediato, dio la primera estocada con fuerza hacia uno de ellos, enfrentándole con orgullo.

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-grito el de ojos esmeraldas sintiendo la adrenalina en su piel.

Shun comenzó a dar sus primeras estocadas con gallardía lastimando a uno de ellos, que al instante, cayó al suelo herido, dejando incluso sorprendido al hombre por la fuerza que el muchacho emanaba, sin embargo, la falta de practica dejó a Andrómeda en desventaja. Por un momento, Shun dejo que la espada se desviara por fuerza justo apuntando a su cuello en su enfrentamiento con el pirata. El joven príncipe creyó que todo acabaría, sus fuerzas estaba exhaustas y su aliento había eclipsado, ya no podía seguir por mucho tiempo bajo esa presión .Y cuando cerró sus ojos para no mirar el filo que le atravesaría, un par de balazos derribaron al hombre que tenía sobre él. Tras el umbral de la puerta, una perfecta silueta oscura camino con fría arrogancia hacia Shun.

-Muchacho, no servirá de mucho que intentes pelear, serás llevado prisionero-comento la voz aterciopelada de la silueta que cada vez acortaba más su distancia. Entonces el de ojos verdes percibió las finas curvas de la forma y notó que aquella voz no era otra que la de una joven mujer.

La luz sombría dejo ver poco a poco la esbelta silueta de Shun que con cansancio, intentaba sostenerse. Y cuando ambos seres a escasos metros se enfrentaron, quedaron prendados uno al otro del hermoso color de sus ojos. La piel de Shun se dejó erizar por la mágica sensación que producía la mujer y ella, mantenía su postura firme ante él.

-¿Quién eres tú , mujer?-murmuro con suavidad el hombre fascinado de las finas facciones de la rubia dama bajo el sombrero. Ella, asombrada por la tranquilidad que emanaba el hombre, contestó:

-Soy June , la corsaria June…

_**Continuara…**_

_**Gracias!Gracias, mis fieles lectores por apoyarme en cada aventura mia,no tengo palabras para agradecer que me hayan impulsado a continuar esta historia, que, al igual que otras, y por culpa de la estresante vida real,les he quedado a deber. Y lo prometido es deuda ,a días de mi cumple!**_

_**Y algo que si quisiera expresar es que no me creo ni todo lo que se dice ni todo lo que leo, para bien o para mal. Con respecto a la historia , la seguiré tal cual y como la planeé escribir sin modificaciones(incluso sin perder la esencia que he marcado aquí para los personajes),porque está escrita bajo un contexto de época con sus costumbres y tradiciones, y a mi libre albedrio, lo que si no apruebo es que se clasifique a una trama a tan solo dos capítulos ,pero igual agradezco el tiempo para mí y sus palabras.**_

_**Nos vemos la próxima actualización ,mil bendiciones para ustedes!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Corazon roto

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 4: Corazón roto.**_

-Tranquila señorita yo solo…-musito el joven tratando de acercarse, más la pistola que tenía la rubia no le hizo avanzar demasiado.

-Guarda silencio y mantén tus manos a la vista. Estas bajo la custodia del "Barco Andrómeda"-añadió tenaz la corsaria.

-Tú y el otro pirata serán prisioneros y llevados ante los ojos del capitán Albiore; si se niegan, les aguardara la muerte.

Tras decir esto, June tomo de los brazos a Shun y lo saco sin mucho afán hacia cubierta, para poder subirlo a su navío junto con el otro pirata Seiya que forcejeaba con algunos marinos que le ataban las manos.

Mientras tanto, las noticias habían viajado y para dicha de Okko, todo estaba hecho. Al abrir la carta sobre su mesa, supo que Shiryu estaba "muerto". Sus ojos se iluminaron como si todos sus sueños corrieran por su mente y de un solo sorbo, bebió de su copa tomando el "valor "necesario para decírselo a Shunrei.

Sin esperar más, Okko avanzo hasta los aposentos de la joven china, que con delicadeza tejía una flor en un lienzo dirigiendo su mirada hacia el horizonte. Al llegar hasta ella, el hombre detrás de una manta que le impedía penetrar a su habitación, la observo; tan hermosa y serena como nunca sentada en la ventana, deleitándose por la figura de la joven que a su juicio, pronto estaría en sus brazos.

Shunrei al sentirse observada, descubrió la presencia de su compañero y le invito a pasar con la mirada. Okko tosió un poco y movió el manto, caminando con inquietud.

-Okko, ¿qué sucede?-pregunto la joven con quieta calma.

-Shunrei, necesitamos hablar-hablo escueto el general, haciendo que la joven detuviera su labor un par de segundos.

-Shunrei ,solo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si me necesitas.

-Habla Okko, me estas asustando.

El hombre se acercó lo suficiente para poder alcanzarla.

-Shiryu no ha tenido un buen viaje, y el destino decidió no regresarlo más hasta ti.-pauso el general- Shunrei, Shiryu murió bajo la mano de algunos traidores en el mar. Lo siento.

El silencio hizo merma en el corazón de la joven, como si una daga afilada cortara a pedazos cada centímetro de su piel y su razón solo se nublara por el dolor.

-No… eso no es cierto Okko, Shiryu no puede estar muerto-murmuro ensimismada en sus pensamientos la joven china, y tras unos segundos de quieto silencio, cambio a un semblante furioso -¡Okko lo que dices debe ser una mentira, el prometió que volvería, lo prometió!

Shunrei agito su vestido y corrió hacia la salida en busca de respuestas con la ansiedad desbordando a cada lágrima; sin embargo Okko la alcanzo de un brazo y la abrazo a su pecho con firmeza mientras besaba sus cabellos en sus ansias por calmarla.

-¡No es cierto Okko, no lo es!-gritaba Shunrei deshaciéndose en dolor.

Y no era para menos, simplemente Shunrei no visualizaba más sin Shiryu, incluso hubiera esperado hasta que su cuerpo se cansara por los años y el mar se secara hasta su regreso pero, ¿qué hacía, que hacia si el ya no estaba más? Aquella pregunta como verdugo invadía a cada instante.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del mundo una búsqueda inimaginable se realizaba en Atenas.

-¿Lo han encontrado?-preguntaba con desesperación la joven princesa Saory al general Aldebarán, envestido por una grisácea armadura y manto rojo, que recién ingresaba al salón principal donde Hyoga y ella esperaban cualquier noticia.

-No aun no, princesa. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible, confié en nosotros.-aseguro Aldebaran.

Hyoga empático a Saory, deposito su mano en su hombro-Tranquila Saory, todo estará bien.

Saory inquietada, se aproximó a una ventana que daba una extinta luz pálida y musito con desanimo.

-Hyoga, necesito hablar a solas contigo.

Al instante, el chico rubio hizo un ademan a Aldebarán y este sin protesta le atendió. Al estar en silencio, uno al otro ,el cuestionó:

-¿Que sucede Saory?

-Hyoga, hay algo que tienes que saber.-pauso la dama, buscando con la mirada una vieja silla y avanzando hacia ella.-Lo sucedido con Julián tiene una explicación y se que como princesa no debo hacer lo incorrecto pero… la verdad es que mi corazón se enamoró de alguien equivocado.

-No digas más Saory, que Shun ya lo había intuido y por una extraña razón, fue de los pocos asuntos que antes de que pasara todo lo de Ikki, hablamos.

La joven se tensó de inmediato, no lo esperaba.

Un largo suspiro fue la respuesta del joven y nerviosa se sentó en la silla. El rubio se acercó al banco del piano y pregunto:

-Cuéntame Saory que sucede y quizá podamos resolverlo juntos…

Los minutos pasaron entre risas nerviosas, largos suspiros y en ocasiones miradas nostálgicas, y tras decir la última palabra, Hyoga se allego a la puerta, sonrió una última vez y salió sin rumbo.

Tomó aquel caballo familiar de piel café y manchas blancas y recorrió un largo camino rumbo a la zona norte de Atenas, para poder llegar hasta los jardines magistrales del palacio de Julián.

Al llegar, entro sin mucha presunción a la gran morada y busco al dueño del tal residencial.

Julián removía pergaminos en un pequeño escritorio en su imponente habitación, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe e intempestivamente Hyoga le tomó del cuello de la camisa y con furia lo atraco contra la pared.

-¿Estúpido ,¿quién carajos te crees para meterte con Saory?

Desafiante, Julián sonrió de medio lado y respondió-A ti que te importa, tu solo eres "el lame botas" de Shun,asi que eso y nada es lo mismo.

Hyoga exasperado, volvió a golpear al de cabellos azulados contra la pared, desgarrando la fina seda de la camisa del príncipe.

-Para alguien de tu clase, no vales la pena-hablo entre dientes- pero te advierto que Saory no está sola y si tengo que hacerte entender por la fuerza que la dejes en paz, ¡lo hare!

Hyoga tuvo un golpe de cordura y lo soltó con fuerza, dispuesto a contener sus ansias y salir de aquella habitación o no terminaría bien. Mientras salía, Julián vociferó:

-¡Ella es mía y siempre lo será, así que puedo hacer con ella lo que se me venga en gana!

El cisne camino rumbo a la salida con aquellas ganas de terminar de una vez por todas con la molestia de Julián, susurrando con rabia:

-Estaba dispuesto a no hacer nada más, pero has tenido que hablar y pagaras por ello.

Mientras tanto Eris, quien llegaba con un canasto de frutos a su pequeña choza donde acostumbraba almorzar, fue sorprendida al borde de la puerta por un apuesto hombre de verdes cabellos al igual que sus cabellos aunque de vestimenta discreta.

-Eris, ¿ahora vez como el destino nos quiere unir?-musito arrogante aquel hombre llamado Isaac.

-Adelante Isaac, pasa-afirmo la delicada joven.

Aquel hombre no era otro que un amigo de infancia de la chica, que al igual que ella, había crecido entre el pueblo, sin alguna comodidad o buena suerte .Su amistad no era fuera de lo normal que la que se emana con alguien de muchos años de verle, sin embargo, al paso de los años, Isaac comenzó a ver de otra manera a Eris. De momento la encontraba más hermosa y alta, como si una luz especial le cubriera cada vez que la tenía cerca, así de mágico era lo que sentí por ella y en incontables ocasiones no había perdido oportunidad de reiterarle lo que para él era "amor".

-No te encontré esta mañana, supongo que estuviste en el castillo de los Kido-indago aquel hombre penetrando a la casa con singular familiaridad.

-Así es, solo que esta vez tarde más en regresar porque me encontré con –se sonrojo la rubia, perdiendo su mirada en su canasto- el duque Hyoga…

-¿Otra vez él?—pauso el hombre irritado-vamos Eris ya lo sabes, no sé porque sigues ilusionándote con ese hombre que solo quiere jugar contigo.

Ella solo se limitó a callar, bajando su mirada en desesperanza. Al darse cuenta del efecto de sus palabras, Isaac se acercó a ella y al estar lo suficientemente cerca para sentir su calor, le hablo:

-Eris, entiéndelo, él no te ama y yo… tu sabes lo que significas para mí-la tomo de las manos y la obligo a mirarle con aquellos ojos tristes.

-Él no es de nuestro mundo, solo piensa en lo que sentirás al estar a su lado. Estará a tu lado y no podrá sentirse orgulloso de estar con alguien como tú y no lo digo por lo que eres, si no porque no eres una mujer para estar a su altura, y yo…-silencio el hombre-yo a pesar de ser un simple comerciante, puedo darte lo que desees y sentirme feliz por tenerte a mi lado.

El deslizo sus manos entre las dulces facciones de la joven y enredo sus dedos entre la fina cabellera de Eris, perdiendo la cordura por el momento.

-Para mí, eres perfecta tal como eres…-susurro.

La joven soltó la canasta de sus manos y sin más que decir, las sombras fueron testigo de un beso robado de aquel hombre. Tan efímero y sutil como la nada.

Y mientras tanto, en otra parte Hyoga después de cabalgar algunos minutos absurdos, al arribar a las caballerizas del castillo de los Kido, encontró a su lacayo Nachi, quien de inmediato lo recibió.

-Nachi, ¿ya averiguaste lo que te pedí?-cuestiono el hombre bajándose del caballo y entregándoselo al lacayo.

-Sí señor , el joven Julián visitara al atardecer la cabaña "la colina de las violetas", parece ser una ocasión especial ,así que usted solo ordene que quiere que hagamos.

-Está dicho, has lo acordado-sonrió malicioso el rubio y se internó hacia el castillo sin decir más.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte, Shun embelesado de la rubia figura se dejó envolver por las deliciosas cosquillas victimarias de su estómago., siendo atrapado por esa sensación de escalofrió sobre su espalda. Subieron a un mediano navío Shun ,June y Seiya, donde de inmediato varios tripulantes acosaron a la rubia y a los dos prisioneros.

-Bienvenidos al Andrómeda-sugirió la corsaria con altivez- Prisioneros, ustedes serán llevado a una celda hasta que el capitán Albiore despierte.

Del camarote principal, dos hombres peculiarmente extraños salieron a recibir a las "nuevas visitas" ante el alboroto de los demás tripulantes. Un hombre de ojos azulados y cabellosa la par, se le acerco esperando sus palabras.

-¡Spica! estos son los nuevos prisioneros ,encárgate del más loco de ellos-refiriéndose a Seiya-y yo me encargaré de el-prosiguió con Shun.

-Spica es uno de mis mejores marinos, el llevara al pirata Seiya a una celda y yo, yo me encargare de ti-comento la mujer, llevándose con firmeza al caballero de cabellos verdes, que le seguía sin protestar el paso.

Al llegar a una celda húmeda y llena de algas, en los camarotes más enterrados del navio,ahí June metió a Shun, quien no pretendía lidiar con la joven corsaria. Tras observarlo un par de segundos atenta a cualquier movimiento del hombre de finas facciones, le habló:

-Oye,¿ en algún lugar ya te he visto?-indago con duda la rubia retrocediendo un par de pasos.- No lo sé, pero cada vez que te veo ,tengo un sentimiento extraño hacia ti, ¿por qué , porqué provocas esto en mí?

-No lo sé ,señorita, pero usted también mueve algo en mi interior-contesto el hombre aproximándose con sigilo hacia el borde de su cárcel.

Shun acerco sus manos amarradas hacia los barrotes e inexplicablemente la corsaria desde las sombras ,se le avecino a la par, colocando sus manos a un costado de las de Shun, rozando diminuta e involuntariamente sus dedos.

-¿Qué es esto caballero, que es?...-murmuro la rubia suspirando por debajo y dejándose seducir por su mutismo.

-No lo se…

Por otro lado, Okko acallaba las lágrimas de Shunrei en medio de silencio tortuoso.

-Okko yo…-susurro entre sollozos la bella china-yo… estoy esperando un hijo de Shiryu.

Para el moreno, aquellas palabras fueron más que un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo.

-¡¿Cómo tu…? Shunrei, ¿por qué, porqué se atrevió a deshonrarte?

La joven angustiada intento hablar ante los gritos de su compañero.

-¡No fue así Okko !,yo lo amaba, siempre lo he hecho y mi corazón se fue con su último aliento.

El hombre se giró y tomó la frente en un intento desesperado por controlar sus impulsos. Respiró tan hondo como su pecho se lo permitió y se volvió hacia la joven, arrodillándose inesperadamente:

-Mi corazón está roto-musito con mirada cristalina la dama.

-Shunrei, sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero…-pauso el hombre buscando ganar la ternura de la dama- permíteme ser el padre de tu hijo ,ser esa figura que desgraciadamente Shiryu jamás podrá ser y te aseguro jamás les faltara nada.

El moreno la miro con desmedido amor esbozado en cada palabra , apresando la delicada mano entre las suyas.

-Yo le diré al maestro que ese hijo que llevas es mío. Vamos Shunrei no dudes, es seguramente lo que Shiryu hubiera querido para ambos.

-Okko yo…-la duda hizo presa a la joven de confusas emociones. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, era momento de decidir.

Por su parte, tras recibir la noticia de Hyoga,Julian decidió no prestarle mucha importancia y continuar con lo que tenía planeado ese dia:festejar a Esmeralda un año más en" la colina de las violetas".

Sin decir más, busco a la joven, le vendó los ojos para llevarla a ciegas hasta aquel lugar, donde el color naranja se posaba en las hojas y los contrastes violetas golpeaban el césped verdoso.

En medio de la colina, una diminuta y confortable cabaña reposaba en su centro.

-Y ¿bien Esmeralda, ¿Qué te parece este lugar?

-Es maravilloso Julian,es tan armónico y delicado, es perfecto-murmuraba impactada la bella joven ,ataviada con un fino vestido azulado.

-Lo sé, este lugar será para ti, _para nosotros_.

Esmeralda y Julián tras bajar de un carruaje viejo, llegaron a la choza haciendo que la joven solo abriera sus ojos ante la increíble imagen del exterior. Tras unos minutos de maravillarse de tal imagen ,ambos entraron a la choza.

-Ven te mostrare algo Esmeralda.

El lacayo Nachi cabalgo hasta "la colina de las violetas", donde un hermoso carruaje blanco esperaba a fuera a su dueño. La noche comenzaba a llegar y los destellos azulados en el cielo, reflejaban que un suceso inesperado estaba por continuar.

Nachi encendió una antorcha y sin dudarlo, como había convenido con su duque Hyoga, aventó la antorcha en el techo de la cabaña.

-Lo lamento señor Julián, esto es a nombre de la señorita Saory-murmuro al viento ,Nachi

Al instante, un centello comenzó a arder al borde de las tejas mientras el sirviente al ver el trabajo hecho, golpeo al caballo y cabalgo sin mirar atrás.

Julián comenzó a percibir el olor humeante de la cabaña y con impresión, notó como el techo de la cabaña comenzaba a arder como el mismo infierno.

-¿Pero qué demonios..?

-¡Julián la cabaña está ardiendo, tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Esmeralda exasperada al ver las llamas humeantes sobre su cabeza. El humo comenzaba nublar la vista y la madera se consumía al compás de los minutos, de repente aquel panorama de paz y armonía comenzaba a ser de angustia y descontrol.

-¡Maldición!-de inmediato Julián trato de abrir la puerta, pero para su fortuna la puerta no cedió.

-¡Julián nos quemaremos vivos!-gritaba Esmeralda con desesperación.

-Es el final…-murmuro él.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Lindos lectores, volví después de unas largas vacaciones estudiantiles, y aunque me siento enferma físicamente y del corazón, una forma de sanarme y no perder mi brillo es por medio de los fics(a pesar de ser tan apresurados) .Gracias por su tiempo y espera, de verdad que me alientan, ojala hayan disfrutado el capi y nos vemos pronto es una promesa!**_

_**Por cierto, sé que no tiene nada que ver, pero la colina de las violetas es el título de una canción de mi adorado Coldplay,con la cual hice un fragmento de este fic!**_


	5. Chapter 5 Confesiones

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capítulo 5: Confesiones.**_

Una a una cada teja fue cayendo envuelta en ardiente calor mientras Esmeralda y Julián veían su vida pasar en segundos. Julián ponía todo sus esfuerzos golpeando sobre la puerta pero por mas que el deseaba salvar a Esmeralda y a el mismo, el oscuro humo embriagaba sus pulmones debilitando así toda esperanza.

De pronto, el siervo Jabu, quien había acordado con Julián llevarle un hermoso ramo de flores a Esmeralda como sorpresa a la cabaña, observo como un centenar de llamas consumían la cabaña. Jabu corrió hacia la choza al ver que ni su amo ni Esmeralda estaban fuera dejando caer las flores.

Con cierto miedo al fuego, el vasallo busco la puerta y tras golpearla infinidad de veces con su hombro, la puerta cedió.

En su interior la señorita Esmeralda permanecía acurrucada en una esquina mientras en sus brazos sostenía la cabeza de Julián, inconsciente por el humo.

Jabu grito el nombre de la dama y ella al percatarse de la ayuda, se alzo con miedo buscando con su corazón agitado a la voz.

Jabu entró sin reparo a la cabaña y con destreza llego hasta Esmeralda y Julián ayudándolos a salir de aquel lugar.

Sin pensarlo y con la vida entre sus manos, Esmeralda y Jabu salieron arrastrando a Julián mientras cada madera se desquebrajaba en cenizas a sus espaldas.

Todo se había consumido.

En otra parte del mundo, Shun permanecía fijo a los ojos de June detrás de su celda.

— ¿Quieres confundirme, verdad?, es eso, quieres que me enamore de ti para que te deje libre.,¡¿pues sabes que? ,no te funcionara, conozco a los hombres como tu "pirata"—gritó June alejándose estrepitosamente de la reja mientras Shun le miraba confundido.

—Usted no conoce a hombres como yo—susurró el de cabellos verdes allegándose a la reja mientras veía como la rubia se acomodaba sobre un barril para examinarle con detenimiento. —De verdad, escuche mis palabras que no todos somos iguales.

—De cualquier manera, no te funcionara—replico June agachando su mirada. — Yo estoy negada a sentir si quiera algo parecido al amor, simplemente no puedo porque mi vida entera le pertenece a este barco, a esta vida, al mar.

— ¿Por qué ha elegido ese destino, señorita?

—Vera, a diferencia de usted que por el simple hecho de ser hombre ya es tomado en cuenta, yo me he hecho un lugar con demasiado esfuerzo entre la piratería y no estoy dispuesta a perderlo por nada. Sufrí cada lágrima, cada esfuerzo fue más doloroso que el anterior y ahora que por fin tengo un nombre, un barco y un respeto, nada absolutamente vale la pena para dejarlos.

Shun miraba en silencio a la rubia, como si pudiera sentir la tristeza en cada palabra narrada.

June se dio cuenta de la mirada profunda del muchacho provocaba una extremada sensibilidad en ella y se lamento; había dejado ver mas allá de su fragilidad. — ¡No me mires así!, me haces sentir...incomoda.

El chico rio con inocencia al escuchar el regaño de la pirata. Sin duda era una mujer enigmática.

Mientras tanto, Shunrei con su corazón a punto de robarse todas las fuerzas que le mantenían de pie, respondió:

—Okko yo no... puedo tomar una decisión así en este momento. Te agradezco lo que haces por mi pero si me lo permites, deseo estar sola por ahora.

— ¡Pero Shunrei...!—objeto Okko con sorpresa ante la negativa. En definitiva, Shunrei era una mujer tan inteligente como para no perder el control a pesar del caos.

La dama señalo la puerta de salida al hombre y éste con frustración contenida, accedió.

Al salir Okko, la joven se tomo el vientre y mientras un par de lágrimas que aun mantenía contenidas caían involuntariamente del rostro, converso al viento:

—Por ahora, solo necesito tiempo. No puede estar muerto, el prometió que volvería y se que lo hará.

Aunque por otra parte del mundo, Ikki embarcado en el barco de Shiryu se habían acomodado ya varias horas en la quilla del barco platicando sobre sus pasados y todas aquellas coincidencias que ahora les mantenían juntos en las aguas.

— ¿Así que alguien te espera al fondo del horizonte?—pregunto Ikki con atención.

—Si. Debe estar preocupada por mi y por todo aquello que se ha de rumorar en mi ausencia, tan pronto toquemos un puerto le mandare una carta y le diré que todo esta bien, que me retrasare un poco mientras pago esta deuda contigo y volveré con ella.

—Lamento retrasarte en esto Shiryu, espero encontrar pronto a Esmeralda y que todo sea como antes tanto para mi como para ti—puntualizo Ikki mientras fijaba su mirada al horizonte imaginando su futuro encontrando a Esmeralda.

Y en otra parte, Eris confundida alejo con sus manos al hombre de cabellos verdes lentamente y mirándole fijamente a los ojos intento formular una palabra adecuada que salvara a su lengua acobardada de aquella situación.

— ¿Entonces aceptas quedarte conmigo por el resto de lo que queda de nuestras existencias?, se que nadie te hará mas feliz que yo.

Fue entonces que un suave y casi imperceptible _si _broto de sus labios forzados.

—No te arrepentirás, lo prometo.

Él efusivo, la abrazo a su cuerpo con suavidad un par de segundos y después la fue soltando para salir sin decir más embriagado de emoción.

Ella al verlo partir, sintió como su vida se comenzaba a escapar por no haber tenido el coraje para decir un no y luchar por el a lado de aquel hombre que amaba pero que su cabeza repetía que no merecía.

La tarde transcurrió y para su des fortuna, sabia que en algún momento tendría que regresar al castillo Kido.

La oscura capa del cielo atrajo las estrellas y Eris no pudo posponer mas el momento que tanto había evitado. Tenia que ir a entregar la canasta que pertenecía al castillo.

Sin mas., entró al castillo de los Kido con aquel miedo sobre sus pies al saber que en cualquier momento aquel rubio de ojos profundos se atravesaría en su camino.

Fue hasta la cocina y tras dejar su encargo, corrió como sus pies le dejaron hasta la salida si imaginar que justo ahí la esperaría Hyoga, pues la había visto entrar.

Ella al verlo, sintió como su corazón se entumeció y su boca se quedo sin palabras, así que armándose de ánimo decidió pasar indiferente la puerta.

—Eris...—llamo el rubio con un extraño brillo en sus ojos; sin embargo ella jamás le miro directamente al rostro ni emitió palabra alguna.

— ¿Qué sucede Eris, estas enojada o porque no quieres hablarme?—cuestionó nervioso el caballero.

—Lo siento duque, ya no puedo hablar mas con usted.

— ¿Puedo saber el porqué, acaso he hecho algo malo?—pregunto con preocupación el rubio mientras buscaba su mirada con insistencia y la envolvía entre sus manos para que no escapara.

—No...usted no ha hecho nada, pero ahora estoy comprometida y no creo que le agrade a mi futuro esposo verme con ...otros.

Hyoga no lo esperaba, aquellas palabras habían sido como una daga que cortaba la respiración de su garganta.

— ¿De que estas hablando Eris?, crei que tu y yo...—calló confundido el caballero mientras apretaba con suavidad su brazos con sus manos—Creí que teníamos algo, algo importante, algo que sobrepasaba los limites de la amistad y que me mantenía libre de otras damas porque solo podía pensar en ti.

Ella desvió su mirada a un lado y solo dando un largo suspiro como respuesta ante la desesperación del rubio, el lo comprendió todo.

— ¿Tan importante es para ti?—replico con dulce voz el hombre haciendo que la chica temblara de nuevo, como si supiera que se estaba equivocando y que en cualquier momento aquel diminuto espacio entre ambos se desvanecería. Sin embargo ella no reaccionó.

—Esta bien, ya lo entendí. Yo solo deseo que seas feliz y si es con alguien más, adelante. Sean felices.

Entre un sombrío silencio, ella vio alejarse a Hyoga sin decir nada mas mientras sus ojos cristalinos se llenaban de delicadas gotas de frustración.

Hyoga estaba con el corazón quebrado, había alimentado una ilusión y ahora veía como se desvanecía. Y mientras caminaba, Saory lo alcanzo con prisa observando como detrás de él, la grisácea sombra de Eris le veía con los mismos ojos que ella miraba a Seiya y al verla, se daba la espalda.

—Hyoga ¿estas bien?—cuestionó la de cabellos lilas al ver la cara desencajada de su amigo.

—Si, no es nada. —atendió el rubio—¿Qué necesitas Saory?

—Que me acompañes a la Colina de las violetas, parece que algo sucedió con Julián.

El rubio no quiso pensar más; pues no quería hundirse en dolor, por lo que dejando de lado sus sentimientos, respondió—Vamos, enseguida.

Por otra parte,Seiya trataba de convencer a Spica y reda que le dejaran libre y a cambio recibirían riquezas que el astuto pirata en definitiva no poseía.

—Vamos sean sinceros, ¿que ganaran teniéndome aquí?nada, mejor libérenme y además tendrán un reino. —afirmo el capitán del Pegaso con singular alegría— ¿Acaso han escuchado hablar de un reino pirata?, pues no ,así que ustedes podrían ser los primeros.

—Estas frito—contesto Spica— ¿Cómo pretendes engañarnos con algo tan increíble?

—Escuchen el chico que venia a lado mío es un príncipe, y no cualquier príncipe; "es el príncipe de Atenas"—puntualizo el castaño. Spica y reda no hicieron otra cosa que reír sobre el rostro embarrado en la celda del castaño.

— ¡Si claro!, amigo el ron ha hecho estragos en tu cabeza.

Seiya solo se frustro ante tal comentario y sin poder objetar mas ante los necios, se tiro al suelo en forma de estrella y espero a que el tiempo decidiera por el.

De pronto, la tripulación del Andrómeda comenzó a correr por toda la cubierta y gritaron al unisonó:

— ¡Un barco extranjero esta aproximándose!

Spica y Reda se miraron entre si y ambos subieron a cubierta dejando de lado al confundido Seiya.

June al escuchar lo que decía su tripulación, se levanto del barril y tras mirar a Shun con extrañeza una última vez, subió a cubierta.

—Shiryu mira hacia tu izquierda—señalo Ikki con intriga mientras un navío de particulares banderas se allegaba hacia ellos—Es un barco raro y no parecen muy amistosos.

El destino insidioso les había jugado una trampa...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectores! De nuevo me aparezco con un capitulo mas de esta novela bien trágica, espero les guste y con ella pueda enmendar que les he abandonado tanto tiempo. Lo cierto es que pienso terminar antes de lo planeado este fic y espero lo disfruten, mil gracias por sus palabras, tiempo y apoyo!**_

_**En particular mis mejores deseos para Pegaso Seiya, Melgothic y Vegen Issenawa,no se como agradecerles su apoyo ,mil gracias!**_


	6. Chapter 6 Alianza

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro**_.

_**Capitulo 6: Alianza.**_

El rubio y la dama se fugaron del castillo de Julián hasta la residencia del duque Hyoga, en una tranquila habitación donde la dulce joven comenzaba toma su taza hirviente de té entre interrogantes y muebles finos.

— ¿Así que no recuerda nada señorita Esmeralda?—pregunto con cierta quietud el rubio.

—Lo lamento señor—añadió la dama perdiendo su mirada en el horizonte donde podía observar las delicadas flores moviéndose al ritmo de la brisa. Esmeralda en un impulso abrió la ventana y dejo que el aire revoltoso entrara sin recelo a la habitación despeinando algunos mechones de su arreglo personal.

—Quisiera recordar a la persona que usted me dice, mas no lo veo en mis recuerdos. Ni a el ni a todo esto que usted me dice. —la rubia se acerco hacia Hyoga con seguridad—Además creo que es falsedad eso que dice que jamás he vivido con Julián hasta ahora y que todo lo que me ha dicho él ha sido una mentira.

—Señorita Esmeralda, tendría que verlo con sus propios ojos para creerme. Usted estaba comprometida con Ikki, príncipe de Grecia—Hyoga la cubrió con sus manos, mirando fijamente a sus verdes ojos. —Es real y se lo voy a demostrar.

En otra parte, los navíos corsarios y piratas rozaron uno junto al otro.

June preparaba todo para abordar el barco, mientras Shiryu e Ikki corrían de un extremo a otro intentando idear un plan para atacar a los corsarios.

Un par de lianas comenzaron a atarse del barco Dragón mientras Reda y Spica junto con sus aliados pisaron cubierta, persiguiendo a Ikki y Shiryu con sus espadas desenvainadas.

Ambos desesperados subieron hacia la parte del timón y se atrincheraron uno a espalda del otro. Shiryu e Ikki comenzaron a mostrar su destreza con las armas, sobretodo el primero que luchaba con gran fervor, pues no pretendía perecer en aquel momento sin cumplir la promesa de su amada. Aquello era una batalla sangrienta, los espadazos iban y venían sin cesar, dejando rastro en las prendas de algunos caídos de la cubierta hacia el fondo del mar.

Reda y Spica complicaban la situación, tenían habilidades buenas con la armería, más no lo suficiente para combatir contra Shiryu. En un descuido, Spica cayó al mar con una herida cortesía del chino, aunque para entonces Ikki había recibido un revés que le mantenía con el cuello bajo la espada de Reda. Shiryu intento ayudarle pero entonces, el suave crujido de una pistola a punto de disparar en su dorso le hizo detenerse.

—Se acabo el juego, caballero—pronuncio una segura y femenina voz.

June avanzo firme hacia él y sin dudar, hizo apresar a los dos tripulantes del Dragón, llevándolos hasta las prisiones de su navío. Entre empujones, Ikki y Shiryu fueron llevados a sus celdas entre el escándalo y curiosidad que para Seiya y Shun aquello provocaba.

Shun giro su mirada cuando creyó reconocer una voz que discutía con los corsarios. No lo concibió.

—Hermano...—musito casi pálido Shun sin dejar de fijar su mirada vacía en los ojos profundos de su igual.

— ¿Shun?—pregunto extrañado al borde de la celda, Ikki — ¡Shun!, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?, se supone que debías estar en Grecia cuidando de Saory.

El hombre se apego a la prisión, desesperado— ¡Lo se!, pero necesitaba encontrarte, las cosas se han vuelto un caos desde que tu no estas y te necesitaba. Ambos te necesitamos.

Shun sintió un arder en sus ojos mientras su boca se llenaba de preguntas: — ¿Por qué te fuiste, porque lo hiciste sin decirnos nada, que acaso no te importamos Saory y yo?

Ikki intento calmar la ansiedad de su hermano—Tranquilo Shun, todo tiene una explicación, pero este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo. Ahora debemos salir de aquí y tú debes volver Grecia.

—No hará falta—murmuro Seiya con cierto misterio en su oscura celda—hacia allá vamos, se ha cambiado el curso.

Por su parte, June dirigía su barco hacia el puerto griego, ya que al tener a sus interesantes capturas, debía volver a negociar con su _"mandatario_" la vida de sus cuatro capturados, aunque muy a su pesar ,le comenzaba a atormentar la profunda mirada de uno de ellos.

—_Shun..._

Por su parte, en China las situaciones se tornaban cada vez más confusas.

— ¡ ¿Porque no puedo ver al maestro?—gritaba Shunrei forcejeando con los guardias que custodiaban la habitación del antiguo maestro y que por ordenes según de él, nadie podía verlo.

—¡Cálmese señorita o tendremos que llamar al señor Okko para que le haga entrar en razón!.—objetaban los guardias.

— ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me haga entrar en razon,yo lo único que quiero es ver la maestro!—insistía Shunrei golpeando sus puños a los hombres.

Detrás suyo, Okko apenas arribaba al pasillo, sorprendido ante la presencia de la dama en aquel lugar. Al verla tan alterada, decidió retirarla disimuladamente.

—Shunrei calmate, vamos—Okko tomó de la cintura a Shunrei y la llevo hacia el interior de una de las habitaciones mientras la hermosa china comenzaba a forcejear con él.

— ¡Suéltame Okko, sueltame!

Por rumores de damas de su corte, Shunrei había escuchado que el antiguo maestro permanecía bajo la influencia de un te medicinal que Okko ordenaba se le diera todas las tardes y que no permitía el acceso a su habitación. Shunrei al escuchar esto, decidió visitarlo, pero su corazón se oprimió al saber que todo esto era cierto.

Al arribar a una habitación solitaria, Okko continuo apretando las muñecas a la jovencita— ¡Ya basta Shunrei!, te he perdonado bastante tus insolencias pero es demasiado—al jalonear a la dama, Okko no midió su fuerza y aventó a la chica al suelo mientras ella cubría su vientre con fervor.

—Perdóname Shunrei, yo no quería...

Al ver su error, Okko intento ayudar a Shunrei a levantarse, mas está al sentirlo cerca, le botó la mano y le grito:

— ¡No te atrevas a acercarte, aléjate de mi y lárgate!

Okko bufó enfadado y se levanto furioso ante el rechazo de la china, saliendo del lugar. De inmediato entraron las damas de la corte a ayudar a Shunrei más esta con su orgullo hecho pedazos y tomándose el vientre con inquietud, le dijo a una de ellas tomando su mano con tristeza:

—Escucha atentamente, encuentra al guardián Shion que esta escondido en las los limites de China y cuando le encuentres—saco de sus telas un manto bordado— le entregaras este pañuelo y le dirás que necesito que nos reunamos pronto, que necesito limpiar China desde su interior.

Se alzo la dama con ayuda de una de ellas— No permitiré que mi hijo crezca entre traidores. Si Okko quiere sangre, eso es lo que tendrá.

Mientras tanto, un cuarteto de piratas improvisados mantenía una entretenida conversación.

— ¡Qué bien, reunión familiar!—grito Seiya con ironía—Me alegra que los hermanitos se hayan encontrado, pero si no salimos de estas celdas antes de llegar a Grecia, estamos fritos.

—Creo que deberíamos esperar a acercarnos al puerto y ahí buscar la manera de amotinarnos—pronuncio Shiryu atrayendo las miradas discordantes de los demás participantes.

—Aunque tu idea no esta del todo mal," como quiera que te llames"—habló Seiya—ya que parezco ser el único cuerdo de ustedes aunque no sea cierto, seguirán mi plan. Mi idea es que yo llame la atención de los guardias mientras "los hermanitos ternura" sostendrán esta camisa ya que su celda es paralela—objetaba el pirata Seiya quitándose la suya —y la pasaran por debajo de ellos .Cuando ellos vengan hacía nosotros, los harán caer mientras ese individuo—señalo refiriéndose a Shiryu —que es el mas cercano, toma las llaves y nos libera a cada uno ¿de acuerdo?, ya después veremos la forma de escapar a lo demás.

Ikki y Shun parecieron de acuerdo en ello, al igual que Shiryu y así, solo esperaron a que el momento oportuno llegara.

Las horas pasaron y gracias a los favores del viento, la proximidad a la isla griega era cuestión de minutos.

Seiya dio la señal golpeando las celdas y los demás estuvieron atentos a las indicaciones. El pirata del Pegaso comenzó a hacer un escándalo sin razón, llamando la atención del vigilante que sostenía las llaves en su cintura. El custodio se acerco con curiosidad ante el ruido que hacia el castaño:

— ¡Cállate ya, rata holgazana!—grito el guardia., cuando sintió nublar sus ojos por un puñetazo que salió de la celda y sus pies volando tras un jalón que sucedió en la tierra, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Shiryu, saco sus manos de la celda y comenzó a buscar alrededor de la cintura la llaves. Cuando las encontró, no dudo en abrir su celda y consecutivamente la de los demás.

Sigilosamente, el cuarteto se dirigió hacia la salida, aunque decidieron permanecer unos segundos en las celdas, pues la vigilancia en cubierta era demasiada. Seiya busco con sus ojos la forma de tirarse al mar, pues ya era una distancia considerable entre el puerto y el navío.

Y cuando vio la forma perfecta de descuido de los otros corsarios, corrió por la cubierta y se arrojo al mar, seguido de los otros tres que le acompañaban.

Los cuatro comenzaron a nadar hasta la orilla del mar mientras que June preparaba todo para desembarcar y arribar por tierra hacia la residencia de su "mandatario".

—Anclen en el puerto y cuiden a los prisioneros, no tardare—ordeno la rubia mientras se arrojaba al mar con unos cuantos corsarios de compañía.

Reda accedió ante la petición de su capitana, mas cuando llego a las celdas se dio cuenta que ya no estaban más. Ansioso, tomó del cuello al vigilante que yacía en el suelo.

— ¡¿Donde están, donde están los prisioneros?—pregunto Reda furioso al vigilante inconsciente mas al no obtener respuesta, corrió intentando avisarle a June, aunque para entonces, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella había partido.

El cuarteto llego hasta la orilla del mar con escasos aliento y fuerzas, tirándose cada uno sobre la arena en forma de estrella de mar.

— ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?, no podemos estar mucho tiempo aquí, nos atraparan—exclamo jadeante Shun mientras los demás intentaban recuperarse. — ¡Vamos al palacio!

— ¿Qué no se supone que eres rey aquí?—objeto Seiya con ironía.

—Impón tu autoridad muchacho y ocultémonos en el palacio, aunque a ti te etiqueten de traidor —refiriéndose a Ikki—,a el de rebelde—esta vez a Shun—,a este de extranjero —a Shiryu—y a mi de pirata y nos encierren a todos de nuevo.

—Tiene razón, Shun—afirmo Ikki levantándose de la arena. —los únicos que podrían ayudarnos son Hyoga y Saory, y ambos están en el palacio. Debemos ir hasta ellos aunque eso sea arriesgado. Les pediremos ayuda hasta que nos dejen de buscar por tierra y mar.

—Hecho. —afirmaron los cuatro sin tener mas opciones. Y así, los cuatro se levantaron de la arena y comenzaron a correr rumbo al Palacio griego.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, puesto que la playa quedaba muy próxima a los dominios reales, así que poco a poco se fueron acercando hacia los finos mármoles que custodiaban las aguas y que golpeaban la orilla del mar.

Pero algo sucedió. Cuando Ikki alzo su mirada hacia el interior del Palacio, sintió su corazón congelar al ver a aquellos ojos verdes caminar de la mano de Hyoga.

—_Esmeralda..._

Por otra parte, June penetraba a una fortaleza preciosa recibida por Sorrento:

—Bienvenida Corsaria June, a los dominios del señor Julián.

_**Continuara...**_

_**Mis lindos lectorcitos! yo se que no tengo perdón de dios por esta ausencia de la cual he perdido la cuenta, mas espero que este capi pueda compensarles un poco la espera. Han sido tiempos difíciles para mi y este bello pasatiempo me había sido casi imposible continuarlo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca y yo siempre he creído que todo fic iniciado debe terminarse por justicia para aquellos que están y estuvieron aquí para nosotros, los autores.**_

_**Por lo que no me queda que reiterarles mi infinito agradecimiento por regalarme su tiempo y palabras para esta absurda autora, mil bendiciones y nos vemos pronto**_.


	7. Chapter 7 Engaños

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 7:Engaños**_

-¡Hyoga,Hyoga!-grito Shun corriendo con desesperación hacia el rubio mientras Seiya y Shiryu les seguían a buen ritmo, mientras Ikki caminaba lentamente como impávido ante lo que sucedía en sus ojos.

-No puede ser…-murmuro Hyoga, acercándose hacia las sombras que corrian,pues la luz del Sol no le dejaba observar a plenitud.

Ikki estaba pasmado, hundido en sus pensamientos creyendo que todo aquello era una ilusión o un buen sueño que siempre, como cada mañana desde que la había buscado, terminaría por desaparecer si despertaba.

Sus pies en la calorosa arena le quemaban al avanzar pero a él poco le importaba, solo la presencia de ella, Esmeralda. Ahí estaba, hermosa como siempre, observando curiosa las siluetas de lo extraños.

Pero entonces, algo sucedió.

Ikki decidió por fin dejarse de atormentarse y correr hasta ella en un impulso. El tiempo se hizo lento y en un grito desesperado de su garganta, comenzó a pronunciar su nombre con ansiedad mientras sus ojos se empapaban de lágrimas atormentadas.

No supo como, pero al tenerla a tan solo un par de centímetros, sus brazos se extendieron y la envolvieron con fuerza hacia su cuerpo. Desesperado, hundió su cara en su cuello y comenzó impregnarse de su olor para atraparse de realidad.

Se quedo absorto en el sonido de las olas y busco con sus maltratadas manos atrapar el delicado rostro de porcelana y hundir la punta de sus dedos en sus largos rizos dorados.

—Esmeralda...—susurro Ikki mientras la miraba con tal ternura, que al quedarse fija en su mirada comenzó a temblar.

La dama estaba congelada, no sabía que exactamente sucedía pero ese hombre parecía haberle descubierto hasta el alma con el profundo mirar de sus ojos. Estaba estremecida, el simple hecho de ver a un desconocido tomarle así con tanta efusión le había espantado, así que permanecía congelada en el momento dejando que aquel hombre liberara su pesada carga en su piel.

La doncella al recibir la orden de Shunrei, salió sin levantar sospecha de la fortaleza china viajando con sus bastas fuerzas hasta los límites de China, donde el antiguo Shion habitaba.

Tardo algunas horas ya que el Palacio y los limites de la provincia estaban aproximados, avanzando entre la noche hacia una comunidad rumbo al bosque.

En lo más profundo de aquel sitio se encontraba una pequeña choza de desgastada fachada. La doncella no dudo y se allegó a ella para encontrar ala persona que buscaba. La jovencita tocó la puerta y casi de inmediato, la presencia de un hombre alto y erguido le recibió. Ya la esperaba.

La mujer se reverencio y sacó de sus ropas aquel manto bordado por la propia princesa Shunrei.

—Mi señora me ha mandado en su búsqueda, le necesita para encausar una rebelión hacia nuestra fortaleza.

—Esto debe ser una locura, ¿Cómo una joven como ella piensa revelarse a alguien como Dohko, además, es su hija no?

La doncella ansiosa contestó—Se corren rumores mi señor. Mi dama no pretende ir en contra de nuestra alteza Dohko, pero no es el quien ahora toma las decisiones por China, si no su hijo Okko, quien en ausencia del general Shiryu, ha comenzado a gobernar a su manera.

—Ahora entiendo porque comenzaron las rebeliones de los pueblos vecinos. —reflexiono el hombre—No creí que Dohko hiciera algo tan insensato, también escuche que estaban imponiendo impuestos, que se le robaba y asesinaba a gente sin piedad si no otorgaban los mismos, pero jamás pensé que fuera algo como esto.

Shion se adentro a su cabaña y comenzó a buscar en un cofre parte de su gastada armadura. Al encontrar su antiguo casco ataviado de polvo, volvió hacia la doncella y pronunció. —Dile a tu señora que pronto estaré a su servicio, que espere mi llegada en un par de días ya que preparare a mi gente y que por lo pronto resguarde su integridad pues en cualquier momento se levantaran las sospechas hacia ella—suspiro—Todo cambiara, todo por China.

La doncella partió y de nuevo inicio su regreso al gran Palacio chino. El amanecer estaba por extinguirse y para cuando la doncella llegó hasta la habitación dela joven princesa, las sospechas de Okko de una traición comenzaban a crecer.

La doncella entre silencios profundos iba penetrar la habitación de la joven princesa que aun dormía para confirmarle la ayuda de Shion, cuando la mano de Okko le sorprendió y firmemente la llevo a un apartado lugar dentro del Palacio donde tras forcejear con ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y comenzó a disponer de su piel a su merced para hacerla hablar.

Cuando la joven no pudo más y Okko comenzaba a saciar su lujuria con brutalidad, la garganta de la doncella no resistió y dejo escapar los deseos de rebelión de Shunrei. Okko cansado, se alejo de la doncella en medio de jadeos y comenzó a sentir la ira correr por sus venas mientras se vestía.

No, no podía creer la traición por ella, la persona que más amaba: _Shunrei._

Okko entonces se cegó del coraje, pues sentía que aquello había sido como una puñalada en medio de su corazón, así que decidió que tendría que alejarse de Shunrei hasta que el pudiera gobernara China a su antojo. Furioso, llamo a sus guardias y avanzo hasta la habitación donde reposaba la preciosa dama.

Shunrei aun dormía cuando escucho la entrada intempestiva y a gritos de Okko que le exigía que le respondiera:

— ¡Shunrei, Shunrei!—respiraba enardecido—Shunrei, ¿acaso pensabas traicionarme, a mi la persona que mas te adora, la que se ha desvivido por ti, la que te ha cuidado a ti y a tu hijo?

La princesa comenzó a sentir temor al verse descubierta mas su corazón agitado le impedía generara respuesta alguna, haciendo que el enfurecido moreno se volviera loco.

—Aprisiónenla en los sótanos de la fortaleza y déjenla morir de hambre…—Okko giro su mirada mientras daba aquella orden llena de amargura. Cualquiera que hubiera visto el brillo de sus ojos hubiera sabido cuanto dolor le producía la decisión que la joven china había tomado.

—Pero mi señor, es... la princesa Shunrei—murmuro un guardia mientras se acercaba lentamente a la joven.

— ¡Silencio, llévensela de aquí, lo mas lejos que puedan, en lo mas profundo de este lugar!—gritaba desesperado Okko mientras la dama se levanta silenciosa en compañía de los guardias.

Al escucharlo, los guardias con dudas en su corazón, decidieron acatar las órdenes del general, llevándose a Shunrei de la habitación. La rebelión había comenzado.

En otra parte, Julián comenzaba a reaccionar tras la intoxicación por el humo del incendio. Acostado al borde de su cama, Sorrento junto con un sinfín de servidumbre que le miraban ansiosos por su reacción.

—Sorrento—murmuraba cansado el príncipe— ¿Qué me ha sucedido?

—Tranquilo mi señor, usted y la señorita Esmeralda sufrieron un accidente en la Colina de Violetas, pero parece que todo esta bien.

El joven de cabellos azulados se tomó la cabeza mientras arrugaba los ojos y preguntaba ansioso recordando: — ¿Y ella, dónde esta ella?

Sorrento sabia que si le decía a Julián que Esmeralda había desaparecido, quizá el se pondría mas enfermo y no podría recuperarse, así que mientras él se hacia cargo de encontrarla, prefería mentirle a su señor. —Ella esta bien, pronto vendrá a visitarle.

El de ojos celestes le miro firme y confió en su palabra, así que Sorrento prosiguió—Mi señor quizá tenga una noticia que le mejore el estado de animo—el otro asintió para que continuara—La corsaria que encomendó hace un par de días, la mujer llamada June, ella tiene prisioneros a un capitán de provincias orientales y a tres piratas prisioneros, entre ellos al llamado... Seiya.

Al escuchar el nombre, Julián dibujo una sonrisa ganadora y aclaro: —Muy bien Julian, fue buena idea confiar en esa mujer pero, ¿qué hay con los otros dos piratas, quiénes son?

—Parece que solo sirvientes de los otros, ninguno importante.

Julián se levanto de la cama pesar de no estar recuperado y ante la injerencia de Sorrento para que no lo hiciera, pero Julián estaba ansioso por ver a Seiya bajo sus manos que poco le importo lo que los demás le objetaran.

—Sorrento, indícale a esa mujer corsaria que me llevara a ver a sus prisioneros y que por cada uno se dará el pago acordado, mas una gratificación mas por la importancia del él.

—Pero mi señor...—objeto Sorrento mas al ver la determinación en Julián decidió obedecer y sin más, fue con June, quien estaba vagando en los jardines del palacio para informarle de la decisión de Julián.

Y tanto ella no dejaba de pensar en aquellos mágicos ojos verdes que la mantenían impregnándose de la brisa y su mente suspendida en el tiempo, escucho a sus espaldas la voz de Siren y observo detrás de él la figura imponente de Julián. Se acerco a ellos y tras escuchar el mandato, accedió preocupada por la inquietud del futuro de Shun.

Subieron a un carruaje y tas poco tiempo llegaron a los limites de la tierra y el mar donde estancaba el barco navío de June. June, tan pronto toco la arena decidió tomar una decisión, negociar la vida de Shun para si misma. No sabia porque lo hacia pero sentía que él aunque fuera prisionero, podía quedarse a su lado en el _Andrómeda. _Y sin mas, objetó:

—Mi señor antes que le entregue a los prisioneros debemos hablar de mi pago.

Julián agudizo sus ojos pues no e gustaba que le condicionaran absolutamente nada.

—Mujer, vas a recibir lo acordado, soy un hombre de palabra.

—Pero ya no quiero lo acordado—interrumpió June efusiva mientras Siren estaba alerta.

— ¿Qué deseas ahora? Y mas vale que no sea una locura porque te hare pagar por ello.

—No mi señor, mi único pago que quiero es a uno de los prisioneros piratas para que trabajen a mi servicio. Puede hacer de los tres lo que plazca pero solo quiero a uno de ellos.

Julián se burlo de la corsaria y tras mirarla de una forma despectiva, accedió—Debes estar loca al cambiar oro por uno de esos apestosos que no valen ni la suela de mi zapato, pero eso es mejor para mi. Quédate con cualquiera de los dos menos del tal Seiya y el de oriente.

June se sintió aliviada tras escuchar las palabras de Julián y sin más, le ordeno a uno de sus marinos que trajera ante el príncipe a los cuatro prisioneros del Andrómeda, mas su piel se congelo ante las palabras y miedo de uno de ellos:

—Capitana, lo sentimos tanto pero los prisioneros escaparon—Julián intercambio miradas incrédulas con Sorrento—se llevaron uno de los botes del _Andrómeda,_ le rogamos nos perdone.

— ¡¿Cómo sucedió semejante estupidez?—grito furiosa June mientras buscaba con la mirada inútilmente algún rastro de ellos.

— ¡Me engañaste, me engañaste mujer!—gritó Julián con desesperación acercándose a June mientras Sorrento trataba de calmarlo.—¡Eres una estúpida y yo confié en ti!

— ¡No deben estar lejos, los encontrare!—apretó los dientes June y dio la orden de búsqueda a sus marinos mientras Julián desamarraba uno de los caballos del carruaje y se montaba aun débil en él.

— ¿A dónde va mi señor, acaso esta loco?

—Sorrento ¿eres ingenuo o qué?, seguro el muy idiota del Pegaso fue a buscar a Saory, voy a matar al maldito si esta con ella, no mejor aun, a los dos amantes perfectos—musito certero el de cabellos celestes y se alejo de la playa rumbo al castillo Kido.

Mientras tanto, Shiryu, Shun, Seiya y Hyoga permanecían admirados ante la escena de reencuentro de Ikki y Esmeralda.

—Te extrañe tanto amor mío, ¿qué te sucedió, porque te fuiste de la nada?—se atrevió a preguntar Ikki mientras sus ojos desesperados no dejaban de correr el dolor.—¿Qué no me amabas, qué ya no recuerdas el amor que tantos días te profese?

—Señor...yo—pronunciaba Esmeralda mientras intranquila alzaba sus manos hasta la cara de Ikki y la envolvía en ellas, limpiando sus lágrimas.

Saory por su parte, comenzaba a buscar entre los jardines a Hyoga pues había escuchado rumores acerca del regreso de Esmeralda, que ella no estaba muerta y que la habían visto pasear de la mano del duque, así que con su curiosidad despierta, avanzo entre los jardines colindantes con la playa. No lo concibió.

Sus dos hermanos estaban frente a sus ojos junto a Hyoga, Esmeralda abrazada a uno de ellos y él...Seiya estaba a su lado.

—No puede ser...

Aquello parecía una alucinación, una verdadera alucinación por lo que se tallo la cara para poder creerlo y avanzo en delicados pasos presurosos hacia la reunión gritando desesperada el nombre de sus hermanos.

— ¡Ikki, Shun!

Los presentes giraron sus miradas hacia la desesperada dama que se les unía y angustiada se abalanzó en un abrazo sobre Shun:

— ¡¿Dónde, donde te habías metido, estaba muy preocupada por ti, Shun?—sollozaba Saory mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, hundiéndose en el cuello de su hermano.

Lentamente Shun la separo de él, tomándole de los hombros y regalándole una dulce sonrisa mientras la voz indiscreta de Seiya le comentaba:

—También esta de vuelta Ikki, Saory. Cumplí mi promesa—la dama giro su mirada hacia el castaño preguntándole con la mirada sobre su presencia pero estaba tan absorta con la situación que se alejo lentamente del abrazo de su hermano y corrió hacia los brazos de Ikki, quien aun sostenía de las manos a Esmeralda.

Eris no había parado de sollozar desde que había tomado la decisión de alejarse de Hyoga, sin embargo no había dejado de la do sus obligaciones como sirvienta de los Kido, asi que como cada medio dia, la dama llevaba a la casa delicioso pan que ella preparaba.

Deseaba con todo el corazon no encontrarse con Hyoga pues aun le dolia lo sucedido,mas no dejaba de preocuparle toda la situación en la que estaba envuelto. Lo habia dejado solo en el momento que mas la necesitaba y ella,ella no dejaba de culparse.

La dama deposito el pan sobre la cocina y observo hacia una de las ventanas que daban a los jardines ua escena insolita.

Shun,Ikki ,Saory y Esmeralda estaba juntos de nuevo y Hyoga lo estaba disfrutndo a su lado.

Quería correr a acompañarlo, queria decirle cuanto se alegraba de haber conseguido juntar de nuevo ala familia Kido,mas su corazón le detuvo cuando estuvo por dar los primeros pasos fuera, pues recordaba lo prometido a si misma.

Y sin mas, la jovencita dejo la cocina y salió del castillo hacia su choza. Mas al salir,observo clolina abajo que Julian se aproximaba a toda prisa en un caballo hacia el castillo.

Ansiosa,decidió que debía volver a prevenir a todos sobre la presencia de Julian,asiq eu sin pensarlo mucho corrió de regreso al castllo rumbo a los jardines.

—¡Señor Shun, señorita Saory !—grito Eris corriendo hacia ellos ,sorprendiendo principalmente a Hyoga—¡El señor Julián esta aquí!

_**Continuara:**_

_**Lindos lectores, cualquier incongruencia de tiempos y paisajes, por favor es pura locura de la autora por lo cual espero lo omitan por integridad de la vemos p'ronto en otra catualizacion,miles de besos para ustedes!**_


	8. Chapter 8 Tiempos de batallas

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Capitulo 8: Tiempo de batallas.**_

Hyoga corrió hacia Eris al ver en su rostro la preocupación y la sujeto de los brazos para escucharla con total atención.

Jadeante, ella advirtió al rubio: —¡Vamos, váyanse todos ahora, Julián esta en las colinas y viene a todo galope hasta aquí!

A lo que Seiya argumento, bajando su mirada: —Seguramente ya nos descubrió, no tiene caso, será mejor enfrentarlo.

—Pero Seiya, ¿acaso estas loco? ,tu no sabes de lo que Julián es capaz!—se acerco preocupada Saory ante la mirada desconcertada de los demás, pues no sabían que ambos se conocían.

El de cabellos verdes tomó del brazo a la princesa—Saory, Seiya tiene razón, ahora estamos Ikki y yo de regreso, él no se atrevería a combatir así.

Ikki giro su mirada hacia Esmeralda y lentamente se desprendió de ella para acercarse a Shun y Seiya y Shiryu—Llego el momento de volver a conquistar lo nuestro.

Apenas discutían los hombres, cuando el sonido golpeando la tierra de un caballo los atrapo a sus espaldas y los hizo devolver la mirada.

Julián bajo de su caballo, lleno de ira y observando pausadamente a todos y cada uno de los presentes que estaban en aquella reunión, desenvaino su espada andando hacia Seiya para atacarle.

— ¡Tu...!

Seiya de inmediato le esquivo con dificultad y se aproximo hacia Hyoga, arrebatándole su espada que colgaba de su cintura para defenderse de Julián.

— ¡Infeliz, maldito!—gritaba Julián mientras cruzaba espadas con el pirata.

Ikki mientras tanto, tapaba con su cuerpo a Esmeralda y Saory de cualquier ataque mientras Shun no reaccionaba ante la batalla de ambos hombres. Hyoga por su parte, tomó a Eris con fuerza y le ordeno:

— ¡Eris ve hasta el cuarto de armas y trae las espadas del reposadero, vamos!

La rubia nerviosa accedió y con todas sus fuerzas corrió hacia el castillo mientras los demás apreciaban el combate.

Seiya por su parte esquivaba algunos golpes con la espada mientras avanzaba hacia atrás intentando no caer y mantenerse firme ante el príncipe, tanto Julián, intentaba enterrar su arma sobre el pectoral del pirata a toda costa , esperando cualquier debilidad por parte del hombre para matarle.

El brillo del metal deslumbrando y el sonido del metal chocando uno a uno era lo único que se observaba ante la rapidez de los ataques de ambos hombres.

Ikki entonces, decidió intervenir y exclamó a Julián mientras escasos segundos se separaba del ataque de Seiya:

— ¡Ya fue suficiente Julián!—el nombrado volteo hacia quien lo llamaba mientras la brisa inquieta, removía sus cabellos— ¡Date cuenta que estas acabado ,que este es mi reino y tu...un solo sirviente mas!

Aquellas palabras quemaron el orgullo del príncipe, sobretodo al saber que era desenmascarado frente a su amada Esmeralda:

— ¡Jamás voy a perdonarte la traición al reino, ni que me hayas alejado de Esmeralda y te hare pagar por ello!

Poco a poco Julián cambio la dirección de sus pasos, desafiando lentamente a Ikki ante la incertidumbre sembrada.

—Julián, dime que no es verdad, dime que no es cierto lo que ha sucedido en este tiempo—refutaba Esmeralda desconfiada.

— ¡Cállate Ikki!, soy yo quien no ha de perdonarte que hayas regresado, que hayas sido tu —señalo—nombrado futuro heredero de este reino que me pertenece, que Esmeralda se enamorara de ti y que no hayas muerto de dolor con la ausencia de ella, ¡debí matarte cuando pude!

Sin protección alguna, Julián se acerco tanto a Ikki ,que lleno de coraje, golpeó a Ikki con la espada sin titubeo alguno, mas este inútilmente trato de detenerlo con un brazo, logrando entre este y el pecho una enorme herida.

— ¡Señor no!—gritaba Esmeralda tratando de sostener a Ikki que se desvanecía en sus brazos y Saory que se allegaba al piso a sostenerle.

— ¡Ikki!

Ikki cayó ante la mirada de los demás presentes intentando no moverse mucho ante el dolor y sangre que corrían de la herida. Shun se quedo atónito al ver a su hermano tendido en el suelo mientras que Julián volvía su mirada de nuevo hacia el pirata Seiya.

—Esperemos que se desangre, ahora sigues tú _mi querido Seiya_.

El castaño frunció sus cejas ante la forma tan vil de atacar a Ikki y de inmediato volvió a cruzar armas con el príncipe. Hyoga y Shiryu preferían no intervenir hasta que Eris volviera con las espadas mientras veían al pirata moverse con más energía y coraje hacia Julián.

Al fondo, Shun observo la menuda silueta de Eris volver y con cierta avidez sobre sus manos, en un movimiento corrió hasta ella y le arrebato una espada. _Tenia que actuar_.

Seiya continuaba moviéndose a pesar del cansancio y un par de heridas sobre los brazos que la destreza del príncipe había logrado. Estaba tan concentrado en no retroceder ante los ataques, cuando observo la ardiente mirada de Julián abrirse con dolor y escuchar el crujir de su cuerpo atravesado.

Detrás de él, la mirada determinada de Shun surcándole con la espada, le sorprendió.

—Lo lamento Julián—susurro el de cabellos verdes mientras miraba caer al de mirada celeste.

—Has sido tu...—objeto débil el príncipe mientras detrás suyo, la silueta de Sorrento y June miraban ya tiempo atrás la batalla— No creí que tuvieras el valor, Shun.

Julián dejo caer sus rodillas al suelo mientras tomaba con una mano la espada empuñada y comenzaba a retirarla de su espalda con dificultad y malestar.

El sonido insondable de las olas hizo presa a todos de la escena mientras Sorrento veía caer a su señor mientras Esmeralda sollozaba aterrada.

—Nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo importante Shun, nunca lo creí—pronunciaba el de ojos azulados mientras se apretaba la herida y miraba al temeroso muchacho que se le acercaba para ayudarle a sostenerse en sus últimos minutos de vida—nunca creí que tuvieras el valor de matar a nadie_, tu_.

Los flequillos del príncipe le taparon la mirada mientas con la otra mano movía lentamente su espada.

—Pero ahora que estas a la altura de un digno señor, es momento de que te vayas con uno...—en un ágil movimiento, Julián clavo la espada ensangrentada a Shun justo en su lado izquierdo haciendo que el también se arrodillara del dolor y quedara tomado de los hombros con él.

— ¡No!—gritaron al tiempo Saory y June mientras Ikki estiraba su brazos para alcanzarle.

— ¡Shun, no!

Shun poco a poco sintió como un fuerte punzón le doblada y se calentaba, manchándole la ropa de sangre. Segundos más tarde, Julián jadeó una última vez satisfecho y se desplomaba con su cínica sonrisa frente a sus ojos.

Seiya y Hyoga se acercaron de inmediato a ayudar a Shun mientras este intentaba no preocupar a ambos aunque su cuerpo demostrara lo contrario.

—Tranquilo Shun, todo estará bien, te vamos a curar amigo. —decía angustiado Hyoga tratando de apretar la herida de Shun.

June envuelta en lágrimas, trato de acercarse hacia ellos, pero de inmediato Shiryu tomó una de las espadas que portaba Eris y la amenazo:

— ¡No te acerques o te juro que te mato!

June angustiada, no supo como reaccionar y solo comenzó a forcejear con Shiryu mientras se repetía una y otra vez que aquello en parte era su culpa:"si tan solo no hubiera entregado a Shun a Julián, si tan solo...".

— ¡Shun!—grito con ojos ardorosos la rubia.

Ikki y Shun comenzaron a perder el sentido mientras escuchaban las voces sonoras de cada uno de los presentes a lo lejos llamándolos con insistencia. Aquello había acabado.

En otra parte, Okko estaba desesperado ante la tracción que lo había llevado a encerrar a Shunrei; odiaba lastimarla, pero ella misma se lo había buscado, según él. Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos que le tomó de sorpresa cuando uno de sus guardias entró a su cuarto y a gritos le comunico.

—¡Mi señor, los guardias de las celdas esta muertos y los demás se están batiendo a batalla, han penetrado la fortaleza!.

— ¿Como ha sucedido?—pregunto extrañado el moreno. El guardia no le dio explicación ante el miedo que le infundía.

—Busquen a la princesa Shunrei y tráiganla ante mí, además preparen al ejército y maten sin piedad a cualquiera que no sea de nosotros y este con ellos. ¡Vamos!—ordeno Okko mientras buscaba asiento en su cama y se agarraba la cabeza con consternación.

La joven china llevaba horas sin probar alimento ni bebida, encerrada en una celda oscura y llena de lodo que apenas dejaba ver el rayo de luz travieso. Había dejado caer un par de lágrimas de desesperación mas su corazón se mantenía firme. Esperaba ansiosa que Shiryu volviera pronto, aunque fuera una ultima vez, antes de que ella pereciera.

Estaba tan perdida en su corriente, que el sonido de pasos y gritos de un lado a otro le pasaron sin interés, hasta que un guardia entró a la celda y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia afuera.

Shunrei comenzó a forcejear con el guardia mientras este la llevaba a toda prisa ante la presencia de Okko.

— ¡Suélteme infeliz!

El guardia pronuncio—El señor Okko desea verla.

Shunrei observo el movimiento del ejército desde el interior de la fortaleza, peleando unos a otros ,pobladores atacando a soldados y entendió todo. Shion había cumplido su promesa.

Entre forcejeos, Shunrei llegó hasta la habitación donde se escondía Okko. Cuando ella penetro, lo miro como un niño asustado, tomándose la cabeza y con la mirada perdida en el suelo, sentado en su cama. El moreno le hizo una seña al guardia para que los dejara solos mientras la dama no dejaba de mírarle, precavida ante cualquier movimiento.

Okko se levanto de la cama y se allego a la ventana y perdiendo su mirada al horizonte. Con enorme vacio en su voz, exclamo:

— ¿Te gusto tu estancia en la celda, princesa?

Enardecida, ella contestó— ¡Mi pueblo esta preparado para pelear Okko, así que date por muerto, Shion acabara contigo y con toda tu frialdad!

Los puños del hombre se fueron cerrando poco a poco enérgicos, devolviéndole una mirada llena de melancolía y odio—¡Shunrei si eso no sucede, te juro que te abriré el vientre y te arrancare a tu hijo ,así que ruega que _el tal Shion_ acabe conmigo para que eso no suceda!.

Shunrei se alejo lentamente hacia la puerta mientras Okko intentaba tocarla al borde de las lágrimas. Inesperadamente, el hombre se arrodilló y comenzó a llorar, tapándose el rostro con horror:

— ¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme, porqué?

La joven se sorprendía ante las actitudes del hombre y con un aire de nostalgia y sinceridad, contestó:

—No he sido yo quien te ha traicionado, si no tu mismo, que has cambiado el amor y la esperanza de nuestro pueblo por poder y ambición. Si tan solo lo hubieras detenido a tiempo, no estaríamos viendo como nuestra gente derrama sangre una a la otra en una batalla llena de vanidad.

El hombre arrodillado bajo sus manos hasta sus ropas, sin dejar de sollozar.

Shunrei le miraba preocupada y lentamente se acercaba:

— ¿Okko, estas bien?—preguntaba la joven en medio del silencio insondable.—Okko, ¿qué te sucede?

—Yo solo quería hacerte un lugar bello para vivir, para que fueras feliz, para que ambos viviéramos juntos, en armonía y calidez, con el maestro...con Shiryu...—el hombre hizo una pausa y alzo su mirada melancólica y desesperada hacia la joven que estaba frente a él. —¿Podrás perdonarme,podras perdonarme todo lo que hice?

Okko movió lentamente su mano hacia sus ropas y suavemente saco un puñal mientras la dama le sujetaba la cara, borrando sus lágrimas y creyendo en su arrepentimiento sincero.

—Okko, detenlo ahora y podre perdonarte, aun estamos a tiempo.

—Yo solo quería hacerte feliz...—murmuro y sin dudarlo, apretó el puñal entre su palma y espero paciente a ganar la total confianza de la dama. Shunrei le volvió a acariciar la cara y observo un movimiento extraño de Okko.

Y entonces sucedió.

—Y por fallarme, tendrás que morir...—Okko sin temerlo, intento enterrarle a la princesa el puñal que sostenía en sus manos, mas esta al preverlo, sostuvo con su palma desnuda el puñal, dejando caer su sangre sobre su vestido.

— ¡Okko!

La princesa estaba aterrada y sabía que en cualquier momento el moreno la vencería, por lo que trataba de aguantar el ardor sobre su piel debido a la daga, dejando caer un par de lágrimas de angustia.

Inesperadamente, Shion abrió la puerta, gritándole a Okko que se alejara de la china, mas éste le arrebato la daga y al verse acorralado, se la clavo en la garganta, cayendo de inmediato ante los ojos de la princesa. _Había acabado todo._

_**Continuara...**_

_**Pues mis lindos lectores, como lo prometido es deuda, este fic ya casi llega a su fin así que espero les agrade nuestro ultimo e inquieto capitulo final y compense el tiempo que lo deje en espera**_. _**Les agradezco cada una de sus palabras que me motivaron a no dejarlo y su paciencia, les mando miles de besos a ustedes mis cómplices.**_


	9. Chapter 9 En el horizonte

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado a mis Fieles lectores Melpomene ,Alishaluz y Pegaso Seiya, se que sin su apoyo esto no seria posible!**_

_**Capitulo Final. En el horizonte.**_

La joven china no dio crédito a lo que sus ojos presenciaba, solo sentía la cálida sangre suya y de Okko sobre sus manos, mientras sus lagrimas caían ardorosas sobre su vestido.

—Por fin acabo, Shion—pronuncio atónita la dama mientras se levantaba y le devolvía la mirada nostálgica—Lamento que así haya sido.

—Ya todo queda en sus manos, princesa, por fin acabo la batalla.

El hombre le extendió su mano, invitándola a abandonar aquella habitación seguida de un par de hombres del ejército.—Vayamos a despertar a Dohko.

La dama al salir, busco una ventana que diera al centro del palacio, observando a cuantiosa gente con sangre sobre su pecho, con insignias del ejército y algunos pobladores caídos. La escena la lleno de horror en medio del silencio insondable y tortuoso.

—¿Cómo sucedió tanto?-pregunto al aire la dama.

Los días pasaron, dejando atrás las angustias y tristezas acumuladas por aquellos que ya habían partido.

Poco a poco fue sintiendo dolorosamente como el aire que entraba a sus pulmones, dolía al recorrerlo mientras sus ojos se abrían lentamente ante el rayo de luz que lo vislumbraba.

Al abrirlos por completo, la bella mirada de su amada Esmeralda le recibió.

—Ikki, por fin despertaste...—sonrió la dama mientras mojaba una frazada y se la colocaba en la frente.

—Esmeralda, ¿qué sucedió?—pregunto el moreno y de inmediato sus recuerdos de los últimos minutos antes de caer, volvieron— ¿cómo esta Shun?

La dama le seseo y tapo su boca con sus dedos, invitándolo a callar:

—El esta bien, así que debes estar bien para él y para el reino. En un par de días será nuestro compromiso y te necesito bien.

El moreno agudizo su mirada—Esmeralda, ¿acaso tu...?

—Sorrento me lo contó todo, y yo he intentado recordar algunas cosas y si aun así, si no recordara nada, me volvería a enamorar de ti por todo lo que vi hace unos días.

La dama pauso unos segundos, enfrentándole con una dulce mirada—Desde que te vi aquella vez, supe en mi interior que tu y yo teníamos algo especial—la dama posó su mano sobre el pecho saturado de mantillas y curaciones del hombre— en nuestro corazón, mi amado y futuro rey.

La dama cuidadosamente se acerco al hombre y apoyándose ligeramente en su pecho, aproximo su aliento hasta él, jugueteando un poco con su nariz para después, atrapar sus labios con fragilidad, tal y como lo había hecho años atrás.

Hyoga se había disfrazado de poblador con una capa llena de mohín y tratando de pasar desapercibido por los habitantes del pueblo, intentando llegar hasta la cabaña donde reposaba Eris.

La dama estaba por llevar pan recién hecho hasta el castillo Kido, cuando un hombre de aspecto extraño le tocó con insistencia la puerta. La mujer abrió dudosa y cuando lo hizo, el hombre la abrazo, tomándole de la cintura y apretándola a su cuerpo. La joven comenzó a forcejear, hasta que la cautivadora risa de duque la hizo dejar de hacerlo.

—Eris, tranquila, soy Hyoga—sonriente refutaba el hombre mientras se balanceaba con ella.

—Esas no son formas de presentarse duque Hyoga, me ha sacado un gran susto.

—Lo lamento Eris, pero es que se me ha ocurrido una gran idea—pauso el hombre sin soltarla—Ya que tu dices que en este lugar nuestro amor es imposible, que todos nos juzgarían, vámonos juntos.

La dama rodó sus ojos, incrédula—Usted debe de estar loco duque, ¿acaso esta enfermo o bebió?

—Estoy mas cuerdo que nunca, vamos, ¿qué dices ,nos escapamos juntos?—propuso sin rodeos el rubio—yo dejo el reino y tu dejas a tu futuro esposo Isaac.

La dama se dejaba moldear por el agarre mientras Hyoga coqueteaba con descaro—Usted esta loco si cree que eso funcionaria.

Justo mientras Hyoga llevaba a cuestas su propuesta, Isaac arribaba hasta la choza de Eris, golpeando la puerta con insistencia.

—Eris, ¿estas ahí?, vamos ábreme.

Hyoga angustiado por la presencia de Isaac y decidido por llevársela, ordeno—Vámonos Eris, es ahora o nunca, solos tu y yo, porque se que me amas a como yo a ti y nada lo va a cambiar. El rubio la miró con excelsa ternura que enloqueció a la dama—Acompáñame ¿si?

Isaac observó por la ventana y comenzó a forcejear la puerta al ver a la rubia sujetada de la cintura por un hombre conocido. Cuando la puerta cedió, el canasto de pan cayó al suelo y la presencia de ambos se había extinguido.

Isaac los busco por todos lados enfurecido, hasta que al volver a la ventana, vio la silueta de Eris y Hyoga sobre un caballo robado, cabalgando hacia el horizonte.

El sonido de la puerta rechinando lo despertó. Con sus ojos irritados, Shun abrió su mirada notando la presencia de una mujer conocida detrás de la puerta.

—June...

El hombre se intento levantar a pesar del dolor que le aquejumbraba por la herida de Julián.

— ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?—pregunto el de esmeralda mirada.

La dama penetró a la preciosa habitación mientras miraba al hombre sobre sábanas blancas.

—Les tuve que dar un poco de ron a dos vagabundos llamados Jabu y Nachi para que se pelearan por el y entretuvieran a tu cuidador Tatsumi—sonrió la dama, escondiendo su mirada—así pude meterme hasta aquí sin que me atraparan.

El de cabellos verdes hizo un espacio en su cama y con una seña la invito a sentarse. Ella dudo, pero al final lo hizo.

— ¿Sabes? escuche tu voz llamándome antes de que me durmiera por la herida.

—Shun—interrumpió ella—Mejor dicho príncipe Shun, ¿podrá perdonarme que lo haya traicionado?, si no fuera por mi, usted...usted jamás habría estado en peligro.

El príncipe tomó sus manos entre las suyas—Tranquila que no tengo nada que perdonarte ,mejor tu perdóname a mi.

La rubia se quedo atónita ante la petición, preguntando con la mirada—Perdóname por haber sido tan cobarde y no poder decirte cuan importante comenzaste a ser para mi. June , quédate a mi lado.

La rubia asustada, se levanto de la cama, pues no comprendía lo que sucedía, respirando agitada.

—Yo...no puedo mi señor—gritó frustrada la rubia, desviando la mirada—usted es un príncipe y yo una vil..._corsaria _que jamás podría ser una dama, una dama como la usted necesita. Mi destino fue ser esto y así debe ser.

Los ojos azulados de la chica se comenzaron a llenar de delicadas gotitas a punto de eclipsar mientras sus pasos ansiosos la invitaban a correr. Shun intento levantarse de su cama y bajo los pies de ésta para acercarse la dama.

—No te vayas, no me dejes solo June—pronuncio débil el caballero mientras se encorvaba en la cama, preocupando a la mujer. —Yo no quiero a una dama ni a nadie mas que lo que es tu esencia June.

Shun en un último intento, se lanzo de la cama en un tentativa de retenerla, haciendo que la rubia lo sujetara con sus brazos en medio de lágrimas.

—Nada es ni será lo mismo para mi desde que te conocí June, asi que si me dejas, te llevaras mi corazón contigo a cualquier parte donde naufragues.

Shun la sujeto con esfuerzo y la aproximo lentamente hacia sus labios, perdiéndose en el exquisito silencio que existía para los dos.

Por otra parte, recargada en la cubierta y con solo una fina camisa sobre su cuerpo, Saory se deleitaba con la panorámica de su castillo golpeando con las olas y el delicioso calor del Sol bañando todo rincón. Sutilmente, unas manos traviesas le rodearon la cintura sus espaldas y ella se deleito de las exquisitas cosquillas que la nariz vaga de su amante le otorgaban la altura de su oído.

—Jamás creí que pudiera estar con tanta paz—pronuncio la dama con tranquilidad y respirando con fuerza la cálida brisa.

—Ni que yo pudiera estar a tu lado sin preocupaciones, amor—pronuncio Seiya, únicamente cubierto por unos finos pantaloncillos de tela. Tras besarla un par de ocasiones el cuello, el pirata se percato de la mirada pensativa de la mujer— ¿En qué piensas?

— ¿Recuerdas lo dicho por Sorrento?—el hombre asintió, perdiendo su mirada al horizonte junto con ella en aras de recordar.

Y si recordaba, recordaba aquel día que Sorrento llevaba entre sus manos , envuelto en una manta a Julián.

—Sorrento...—pregunto Saory al verlo alejarse de su castillo con la desvanecida silueta de su amo.

—Mi señora Saory—giro un momento el mencionado—Mi señor estaba cegado por la ambición, jamás se detuvo cuando la idea de que estas tierras fueran suyas cruzo su mente. En nombre de él, quisiera pedirle perdón por todo el daño causado y que me permita darle un descanso a su alma en la Colina de violetas.

Ambos compartieron una débil sonrisa cómplice. —Lo lamento tanto. Si me necesita, cuente con ello, hasta entonces.

Saory volvió a su presente, ante la perturbación que le comentario le había causado a su amado.

—Sei, aunque Julián haya causado tanto mal, espero que descanse en paz. Él no era malo, solo tenia una idea muy equivocada de la realidad.

El pirata la hizo girar de un movimiento—Ya no pienses mas en eso, deja ese pasado atrás, aprende la lección y continua hacia adelante, conmigo.

Ella sonrió con una mirada de picardía y pasó sus manos por el cuello del hombre.

—_Te amo tanto Saory..._—fueron aquellas ultimas palabras antes de que Seiya, prodigara hermosas caricias sobre los delicados y finos labios de la bella mujer.

En otra parte, Shunrei cerraba la puerta del antiguo maestro con delicadeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro llena de paz. Estaba preciosa bajo un bello y generoso vestido blanco que dejaba ver poco su vientre abultado.

La mujer entonces, como cada mañana después de visitar a Dohko, dirigía sus pasos hacia la playa que colindaba con su fortaleza para observar el horizonte.

La mujer caminó entre la suave y blanquizca arena, dejándose llevar por el delicioso aroma que le golpeaba la cara y esperando que, donde golpeaba el Sol, la silueta de una embarcación se aproximara a encallar.

La mujer busco una piedra para sentarse y acariciar su vientre, mientras intentaba olvidar lo que días atrás había sucedido ante sus ojos. La mujer agachó su mirada en profunda pena y se quito una de las flores que llevaba en el pelo para lanzarla al agua.

Lentamente vio como la flor se alejaba de ella y a la par que alzaba su mirada, su corazón se congelo.

—No puede ser...—murmuro.

Ella se levanto de la roca y frunció su mirada tratando de comprobarse que aquello no era una alucinación. Ansiosa, comenzó a avanzar hacia el mar con dificultad pues su vestido cada vez se hacia mas pesado al absorber la humedad.

— ¡Shiryu, Shiryu, has vuelto, has vuelto!—gritaba con desesperación Shunrei.

Una silueta comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla del mar, aproximándose hacia la mujer que gritaba desesperada.

Shiryu no supo como sucedió, hasta que llego a los brazos de la joven china y la atrapo en ellos, alzándola de las aguas en su emoción. La abrazo con excesivo fulgor y se dejo embriagar por su delicioso aroma. Al fin estaba en casa.

Ambos comenzaron a sollozar en un aire de melancolía mientras sus pies eran cubiertos por agua.

— _¡Shiryu!_

— _¡Shunrei...amor!_

En un instante, Shiryu le tomó la cara con desesperación y la beso una y otra vez. Y justo en ello, decidió que besarla con tal emoción que se quedo perdido un par de segundos en sus labios. Tras que cada uno dejara descargar su emoción, ambos se observaron, quietos unos segundos, como si grabaran su imagen en ele tiempo.

Con el vaivén de las solas, ella pronuncio:

—Nunca deje de mirar el horizonte, sabría que vendrías. Ahora esta todo en paz.

—Cumplí mi promesa Shunrei, nuestros amigos de Occidente ahora nos veneran, ya no habrá más batallas ni dolor para nosotros ni para nuestro pueblo.

—Lo se Shiryu, lo se, ya no importa nada mas—la dama se acaricio el vientre, y busco la mano de su amado para que la imitara, mientras el dragón sin entender, abría sus ojos con sorpresa— Estas aquí, conmigo y nuestro hijo... eso jamás, jamás cambiara.

Embriagado de emoción, Shiryu volvió a disolverse en un abrazo con su amada, dejando al horizonte con aquella postal de amantes celebrando su amor.

Y así fue como, la historia de cinco hombres en busca de justicia y amor, se fundió en el horizonte.

_**Fin...**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, espero les haya gustado esta historia que el día de hoy llega a su final .De verdad que les agradece que me apoyaran en esta locura, y aunque fue muy difícil escribir mundos alternos, debo confesar que si lo disfrute y mas por su compañía. Espero verlos pronto en alguna nueva historia de mis bronces piratas, hasta entonces.**_


End file.
